Ameris
by Muffn
Summary: Harry und Draco waren in Hogwarts heimlich ein Paar..nach 6 Jahren sehen sie sich bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung wieder..und dann passiert einiges, womit keiner der Beiden gerechnet hätte ganz übler Summary....Slash.. FINISHED
1. Unverhoffte Begegnungen

**Disclaimer: **Richtig! es gehört alles J.K.Rowling...mir ist nichts (nur Peter Johnson...mega einfallsreicher Name..)

**Pairing: **Dm/Hp (natürlich!) und ganz,ganz kleines bisschen Hg/Rw

**Anmerkung: **Alles was _kursiv _geschrieben ist, sind Flashbacks (und davon wirds ne Menge geben!!!) Die Charaktere sind wahrscheinlich etwas OOC..aber ich glaub das ist bei fast allen Fanfics so...

**Vorgeschichte: **Die Geschichte spielt circa 7 Jahre nach dem 6ten Schuljahr...also ist Sirius tot T.T

**Meine aller-, allererste Fanfiction ( also...bitte reviewt mal..)**

* * *

**Ameris**

**1. Kapitel - Unverhoffte Begegnungen**

Harry Potter stand vor dem großen Gebäude und starrte auf die Schrift über dem riesigen Torbogen. „Hohes Gericht für Zauberei-Angelegenheiten".

Nun war es also soweit. Allen gefassten Todessern würde der Prozess gemacht werden und er, Harry Potter, war einer der Kronzeugen. Harry fasste sich wieder und betrat das kühle Gebäude.

Sofort erblickte er zwei Personen die im Flur standen und sich unterhielten. Ron und Hermine! Hermine trug einen dunkelgrauen Hosenanzug und ihre krausen Haare waren zu einer strengen Hochsteckfrisur zurück gebunden. An ihrer rechten Hand steckte ihr Hochzeitsring, genau wie Ron, der einen schwarze Zauberministeriumsumhangtrug. Sein Gesicht war in den letzten Jahren etwas schmaler geworden. Auch er hatte nicht immer leichte Zeiten gehabt. Jetzt aber wirbelte er herum und stürmte Harry entgegen.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Wir dachten schon… na ja du würdest nicht kommen…"

Harry umarmte seinen besten Freund kurz und blickte ihn dann verwundert an.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht kommen sollen? Seit Jahren warte ich schließlich darauf, dass dieser Abschaum endlich kriegt was er verdient!"

Inzwischen war auch Hermine zu ihnen getreten und sie und Ron warfen sich unbehagliche Blicke zu. Harry runzelte die Stirn, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Naja, Harry… , begann Hermine , „Weißt du denn nicht, dass Draco Malfoy heute auch vor dem Gerichte steht?"

Harry starrte sie an.

„Draco..er ist hier?"

Also hatte er ihn endlich gefunden. Er würde den Mann, den er mehr als sein leben liebte endlich wieder sehen.

„Ja, der erste Prozess wird seiner sein."

Jetzt verstand Harry gar nichts mehr. Was ging hier vor? Und wieso wusste –verdammt noch mal- hier anscheinend jeder bescheit nur er selbst nicht? Langsam wurde er wirklich wütend.

„Wieso steht er vorm Gericht? Könnte mich mal bitte irgendjemand aufklären? Er hat sich doch gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gestellt."

Obwohl der Dunkle Lord schon seit gut 6 Jahren vernichtet war, zuckte Ron immer noch bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen.

„Hast du es nicht gelesen? Es stand doch öfters im Tagespropheten…Ach ich hab vergessen, wie lange du bei den Muggeln warst! Malfoy hat ..na..er hat die Todesser von damals, du weißt schon, von dem Tag als der dunkle Lord fiel… er hat sie gefunden und hat sie alle getötet."

Harry schluckte. Er hatte es wissen müssen. Natürlich hatte Draco sie getötet, er selbst hätte nicht anders gehandelt, wenn er diese Wichser gefunden hätte.

„Und dafür klagen sie ihn jetzt an? Nach all dem, was er für uns getan hat?"

„Es ist immer noch Mord, Harry!"

_Harry sah wie der Fluch auf ihn zurasen ohne dass er sich bewegen konnte. Sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen. So würde es also enden, für den großen Harry Potter. Er hatte die Zauberwelt also nicht retten können, sondern würde von Todessern auf dem Quidditchfeld von Hogwarts, dem angeblich sichersten Ort der Welt, ermordet werden. Von fern weg hörte er Stimmen und Schreie. Erstaunt öffnete er die Augen. Wieso war er nicht tot? Der Fluch hätte ihn genau treffen müssen. Plötzlich realisierte er was passiert war. Vor ihm lag Draco Malfoy, sein früherer Feind und in dem vergangenen Jahr sein heimlicher geliebter. Er hatte sich vor ihn geworfen und den Fluch somit angefangen. Nun lag der blonde Slytherin in dem Dreck des Quiditchfelds und bewegte sich nicht. Verzweifelt ließ sich Harry neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. Im Moment war ihm egal, was mit ihm selbst passieren würde. Alles was zählte, war jetzt Draco._

Zwischen den drei Freunden herrschte nun ein unangenehmes Schweigen, was aber glücklicherweise von Percy Weasley, dem neuen Zauberminister unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry! Wundervoll, wundervoll! Gut, dass du endlich da bist!"

Er eilte Harry entgegen und schüttelte kurz die Hand des verdutzten Gryffindors. Dann fuhr Percy fort: „Am Besten kommst du dann jetzt mal mit! Albus erwartet dich schon!"

Er lief vor und Harry hatte nichts anderes übrig, als seinen beiden freunden einen letzten kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen und Rons Bruder dann zu folgen. Am ende des Flures betraten sie ein kleines Zimmer, in dem nur ein großer Schreibtisch und ein Dazupasssender Stuhl stand. An den wänden hingen Bilder von Zauberern und Hexen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. In dem kleinen Kamin prasselte ein Wärmeverbreitendes Feuer.

„Es freut mich dich zu sehen, Harry!"

Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore, der neben der Tür stand, bei seinem eintreten gar nicht bemerkt. In den Augen, des alten Mannes lag noch immer das gütige Funkeln, was Harry aus seiner Schulzeit kannte, doch auch an dem ehemaligem Schulleiter war die Zeit nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Seine Falten waren tiefer geworden, viele von ihnen waren Sorgenfalten. Harry nickte ihm zu. Dumbledore legte ihm kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Fühlst du dich bereit ? Du musst nicht bei dem ersten Prozess anwesend sein. Der Verteidiger von Mr Malfoy wollte dich eigentlich als Zeugen anladen, aber offenbar bestand Mr Malfoy selbst darauf, dich da rauszuhalten."

Harry sah in die grauen Augen Dumbledores, der jetzt ein kleines mitleidiges Lächeln lächelte. Wusste er etwa wie sehr er Harry mit den Worten verletzt hatte?

„Ich werde trotzdem hingehen. Wenn auch nur als Zuschauer."

Dumbledore nickte und nahm seine Hand von Harrys Schulter. Dann führte er ihn durch eine Tür und durch einen weiteren Flur, bis er eine großen Eichentür öffnete.

Harry folgte dem alten Zauberer in den großen Gerichtssaal. Links und rechts von dem kleinen Durchgang, auf dem sie standen, waren dunkelbraune Holzbänke, auf denen bereits einige Menschen saßen. Ihre meist ausdruckslosen Gesichter waren nach vorne gerichtet, wo nun Percy neben zwei Harry unbekannten Männern in der Richterkanzel Platz nahm. Dumbledore gebot Harry sich hinzusetzen und ging dann ebenfalls zu der Kanzel um sich neben Percy zu setzen. Harry kam das Ganze unwirklich vor. Nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Hermine und Ron sich neben ihn setzen, als eine unscheinbare Tür neben der Richterkanzel aufging. Zuerst kamen zwei Männer in grauen Umhängen heraus. Der eine nahm auf der Seite der Verteidigung, der andere auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Platz. Nach ihnen betrat, von zwei Beamten des Ministeriums gesäumt, Draco Malfoy den Raum. Sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen der Zuschauer.

Dracos schwarzer Umhang flatterte beim gehen, blonde Strähnen fielen in sein ebenmässiges Gesicht und Harry war sich sicher, dass er nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte. Der Kopf des Slytherins war stolz erhoben, seine blauen Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet. Er trat zu seinem Verteidiger und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich unmöglich den Blick abzuwenden. Dracos Gesicht war noch von derselben hellen Hautfarbe wie früher, allerdings stachen seine Wangenknochen mehr hervor.

Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich der Staatsanwalt und verlas die Anklageschrift:

„Mr Draco Malfoy, wir verhandeln heute ihre Anklage des vierfachen Mordes an Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Am 13.September letzten Jahres haben sie das Versteck einiger Todesser in Schottland im Rahmen ihrer Ermittlungen für das Zaubereiministerium aufgedeckt. Nachdem sie die ortsansässigen Behörden per Funk in Kenntnis gesetzt zu haben, drangen sie eigenmächtig in das versteck ein und betäubten die Todesser mit einem Fluch. Nur Lestrang, Nott und Macnair ließen Sie bei vollen Bewusstsein, um sie einige Minuten später zu töten. Dann verließen sie den Ort um die Beamten zu erwarten und die Überlebenden an sie zu übergeben."

Erneut ging ein Raunen durch das Publikum und auch Ron flüsterte Hermine etwas zu, worauf diese nickte.

„Treten Sie jetzt vor um sich zu verteidigen."

Draco stand auf und ging um den Tisch der Verteidigung herum. So musste er einen Moment lang direkt in das Publikum sehen. Draco stoppte in seiner Bewegung und starrte Harry unverhohlen an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwand die Kälte aus dem Gesicht des Blonden und Harry konnte kurz Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Dann aber fing sich der Slytherin wieder und sein Gesicht wurde abermals zu einer Maske. Ruhig ging er zu dem einfachen Holzstuhl, der mitten im Raum stand. Der Staatsanwalt, der immer noch erhoben stand fragte:

„Was sagen Sie zu den Anschuldigungen, Mr Malfoy?

Ein bitteres lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst als er antwortete:

„Nun, es stimmt alles. Genau so wie Sie es gesagt haben und ich würde es wieder tun."

Diesmal ergriff das raunen wirklich alle Zuschauer. Wieso gab er das Alles so einfach zu? Wieso versuchte er sich nicht herauszureden, wie sein Vater es so oft getan hatte. Nur Harry lächelte wissen. Ein Draco Malfoy stand zu dem was er getan hatte. Er hatte Rache genommen und würde jetzt auch dafür gerade stehen. Jetzt ergriff der Staatsanwalt wieder das Wort.

„Aber wieso haben Sie es getan?"

Dracos Gesicht verdunkelte sich kaum merklich. Mit dieser Frage hatte er gerechnet. Sofort schaltete sich Dracos Verteidiger ein:

„Sie müssen gar nichts sagen, Mr Malfoy!"

Harry kniete fassungslos neben dem leblosen Körper. Die Todesser vor ihm warfen einander verwirrte Blicke zu. Macnair, ein hochgewachsener Mann, dessen kalte graue Augen unter der Kapuze der Todesserkluft hervorstachen, trat auf die beiden Junge zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Draco auf die Beine, der gerade seine Augen wieder öffnete.

„_Steh gerade, Malfoy!", schnarrte Macnair._

_Draco stolperte als sich der Griff des Todessers wieder lockerte. Kurz knickte er ein, richtete sich dann aber mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht wieder auf. Auch Harry hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und sah zu den Beiden vor ihm. Dracos hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle und der Stolz war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. _

_Er starrte zu Macnair. Dieser hielt den Blick und schnarrte weiter:_

„_Was sollte das, Malfoy? Wieso hast du den Fluch abgefangen?"_

_Draco, der den blick kein einziges Mal unterbrochen hatte, sprach mit ruhiger, kalter Stimme:_

„_Der Lord will Potter lebend. Denkst du ich würde es zulassen, dass ein Verräter wie du ihn tötest?"_

_Macnairs Blick war noch kälter geworden. Langsam trat er auf den ungekrönten Prinz Slytherins zu, der um keinen Zoll zurückwich. Der Todesser erhob die Hand und legte sie Draco auf den Kopf._

„_Du hast recht, Malfoy. Der dunkle Lord wird Potter lebend bekommen."_

_Er verstärkte seinen Griff und man hörte kurz ein sirrendes Geräusch, bis Draco von dem Todesser zurückstolperte. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet und in ihnen lag pures Entsetzen. Harry schaute schockiert zu seinem Slytherin. Nochnie hatte er Draco so gesehen._

_Macnair herhob sein hämische Stimme und sprach zu den anderen Todessern:_

„_Das Balg von Malfoy hier ist nicht nur ne Schwuchtel, sondern treibt es auch noch mit Potter!"_

„Ich hatte meine Gründe." 

Der Staatsanwalt musterte Draco kurz, bevor er meinte:

„Wollen Sie uns nicht etwas helfen?"

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt dann schicken Sie mich doch nach Askaban. Die Todesser werden sich freuen den Verräter seiner Bestimmung direkt vor die Nase zu bekommen. Sie haben ja sonst nicht mehr viel.."

„Da hast du recht, Malfoy. Aber wir werden das ändern!!", erklang eine laute Stimme von der Eingangstür des Saals. Ein Dutzend Gestalten in Todesserkutten waren apiert und richteten jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Anwesenden.


	2. Erstens kommt es anders

**Erstens kommt es anders...**

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt dann schicken Sie mich doch nach Askaban. Die Todesser werden sich freuen den Verräter seiner Bestimmung direkt vor die Nase zu bekommen. Sie haben ja sonst nicht mehr viel.."

„Da hast du recht, Malfoy. Aber wir werden das ändern!!", erklang eine laute Stimme von der Eingangstür des Saals. Ein Dutzend Gestalten in Todesserkutten waren apiert und richteten jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Anwesenden. Nun schritt der Todesser, der gerade gesprochen hatte, auf die Richterkanzel zu.

„Hoch! Alles aufstehen! Wir säubern den Laden jetzt!"

Der Todesser schlug seine Kapuze zurück und Goyles Gesicht erschien.

„...und mit Verrätern fangen wir an."

Goyle bedachte Draco mit einem Blick, der wohl bedrohlig wirken sollte. Dieser musterte seinen gegenüber abschätzend.

„Wie willst du das schaffen, Goyle? Ich würde mich wundern, wenn du weißt wie man Avada Kedavra buchstabiert. Das wird übrigens außeinander geschrieben."

Er schenkte Goyle ein allzu gütiges Lächeln. Dann erhob er sich und wandt sich zu den anderen Todessern.

„Und ihr? Was soll das? Kapiert endlich, dass Voldemort nicht mehr kommen wird um euren jämmerlichen Todesserarsch zu retten! Er ist tot , verdammt noch mal, und diesmal endgültig!"

Harry blickte sich um. Er musste doch irgendetwas unternehmen. Merkte Draco denn nicht auf was für einem dünnen Eis er sich bewegte oder war das dem Blonden schon egal? Aber Harry wollte Draco nicht noch einmal verlieren, nicht nachdem er ihn endlich wiedergefunden hatte. Inzwischen hatte Goyle zu einer Antwort angesetzt, für die er immerhin weniger als 2 Minuten gebraucht hatte:

„Na mit Ärschen kennst du dich ja aus, Schwuchtel!"

Ein befreites, hämisches Lachen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser, doch Draco verzog keine Miene. Um einen malfoy zu brechen, war Goyle nicht gut genug. Indessen war es Harry gelungen unter seinem Umhang seinen Zauberstab zu ertasten. Sein Blick wanderten zu dem Todesser, der am nächsten stand bei ihm stand. Harry überlegte kurz. Er musste handeln bevor die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco und Goyle wich. Als Dracos Blick Harry kurz streifte, versuchte dieser dem Slytherin ein Zeichen zu geben, weiter zureden. Ein kaum merkliches Stirnrunzeln zeigte Harry, dass Draco seine Nachricht bemerkt hatte. Jetzt war die Frage nur, ob er sie auch deuten konnte.

Goyle grinste selbstsicher. Er war sicher diese Runde gewonnen zu haben.

„Besser ne Schwuchtel als jemand, der es nötig hat sein Gesicht mit diesen Kutten zu verdecken. Wenn ihr so an eure „Überzeugungen" glaubt, wieso zeigt ihr euch dann nicht? Oder tut ihr es aus ästhetischen Gründen? Dann würde ich dir aber dringend dazu raten, deine Kapuze wieder überzuziehen, Goyle."

Der Angesprochene wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Harry, der inzwischen hinter dem Todesser stand und ihm seinen Zauberstab an den Hals hielt, die Stimmer erhob:

„So, genug Goyle! Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr werft eure Stäbe auf den Boden. Und denkt nicht einmal daran euren Kumpel hier als Bauernopfer zu nutzen, denn ich werde mich nicht scheuen ihn als Schild zu gebrauchen. Und glaubt mir, ich weiß wie man Avada Kedavra buchstabiert."

Goyles Gesicht war blaß geworden. Seine Augen glichen denen eines gehetzten Tieres. Er gab den anderen Todessern ein Zeichen, die darauf , so wie er auch, disapierten. In die Stille, die danach in dem Saal lag, sprach Dumbledore einen leisen Zauber, der das Disapieren oder Apieren in der Gegend für die nächsten Stunden unmöglich machte.

Harry merkte, dass er den Todesser immer noch festhielt und ließ ihn los. Dem Anhänger Voldemorts fiel die Kapuze zurück, als er durch die plötzliche Freiheit nach vorne taumelte.

„Peter Johnson!"

Peter war ein unauffälliger Slytherinschüler gewesen, aber auch schon damals war durch die Geschichte seiner Familie klar gewesen, wie er einmal enden würde. Sofort eilten ein paar Wächter herbei, die Peter abführten. Dumbledore, der zu Harry getreten war, lächelte dem Gryffindor zu:

„das hast du gut gemacht, Harry! Aber jetzt solltest du von hier verschwinden, denn auch wenn sie dich erst nicht bemerkt haben, jetzt wissen sie gewiss wo du bist. Und ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass sie es sich nicht nehmen haben lassen, ein paar Todesser zu befreien. Im Moment gibt es hier in der Nähe nur einen sicheren Ort für dich. Sind Sie einverstanden, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco nickte, wenn auch zaghaft. Harry hatte schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem tag das Gefühl, dass alle außer ihm über etwas, was ihn betraf, Bescheid wussten. Also seufzte er und stellte die obligatorische Frage;

„Wohin soll ich, Albus?"

„Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein haus, das wohl das bestgeschützte Haus Großbritanniens ist. Kein Such-zauber oder Fluch kommt durch diese Mauern."

Dann wandt sich der alte Schulleiter an Percy der, immer noch leichenblaß, neben ihm stand.

„Unter den Umständen, denke ich, können wir es nicht verantworten, Mry Malfoy nach Askaban einzuweisen. Und da er sein Haus sowieso nicht verlassen kann ohne befürchten zu müssen von Todessern angegriffen zu werden, ist es sicher ihn mit Harry zu schicken."

Harry starrte Dumbledore an. Deshalb hatte er also Draco nach dem Haus gefragt, es war seins! Trotz allem machte Harrys Herz einen Luftsprung. Ein Aufenthalt auf unbestimmte Zeit mit Draco, der nicht aus dem Haus konnte? Versprach spannend zu werden.

* * *

Also...ich schreib natürlich nur weiter, wenn ihr mir reviewt.......hähä 


	3. und zweitens als man denkt

Da new Kapitel...ich geb zu es ist nicht gerade lang..und das Beste was ich je geschrieben habe ist es auch nicht...ich finde es etwas langweilig, aber das musste da alles mal stehen!

aber naja..bildet euch selbst eine Meinung!!

Aber erstmal kommt etwas..was ich schon IMMER mal tun wollte..

Als erstes kommen Gugi und Pussycat June...deren Reviews leider meinem Kampf mit meinem Computer nicht überstanden haben..

**Pussycat June: **Danke für deine lieben Worte! Das ist Balsam für meine Seele Ich denk beim Wort "Geliebter" auch immer an Affären oder so...aber mir ist wirklich nicht eingefallen, wie ichs sonst nennen soll.."Freund" passt irgendwie auch net... Übrigens: Dumme Fragen gibt es natürlich nicht - Ich hoffe, dass Dracos Gefühle vielleicht in diesem Kapitel etwas mehr rüberkommen..aber ich finde es irgendwie schwieriger aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben, als aus Harrys....liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich Draco mehr leiden kann.....

**Gugi28: **Du bist beeindruckt? Wieso das O.o ?Aber danke, danke!!! Fände es auch jammerschade, wenn Draco in Askaban landen würde..aber ich weiß selbst noch nicht wies ausgeht... Wie die beiden außeinander gegangen sind, erfahrt ihr natürlich auch noch..wie schon gesagt, ich mag Flashbacks!

**luxfc: **Pudding, altes Haus!! Freu mich schon auf deine Geschichte. Ruf den "Willi" mal an.. Aber jetzt zu deinen Reviews: Freut mich, dass dir das zweite Kapitel zusagt! Findest du, dass Dumbledore so OOC ist ? O.o hätt ich gar nicht gedacht..naja..egal. Den "Bösewicht" ? Ich will ja nichts verraten...auch bei deiner zweiten Frage nicht..

**Leah-07**: Es tut mir leid #sich vor ihr in den Schmutz werf# ich werd niemanden mehr erpressen! ich versprechs!!! Du hast Recht, dass das noch nicht soviel war..aber ich bemühe mich rasch was Neues zu schreiben, Okay?

**Hudi: **Gut, gut.. viel länger ist das Kapitel nicht, aber ich war recht schnell, oder? Ich hoffe wirklich, es gefällt euch #vor aufregung in Tisch beiß#

* * *

**...und zweitens als man denkt.**

Harry folgte einfach mal Percy, Dumbledore, Draco, Ron und Hermine, die mit schnellen Schritten durch das Gerichtsgebäude auf den unterirdischen Parkplatz liefen. Dort angekommen standen sie etwas unschlüssig in einem Kreis, bis Dumbledore das Wort erhob:

„Harry, du und Mr Malfoy werdet jetzt losfahren. Wir melden uns dann bei euch, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."

Ron mischte sich ins Gespräch ein:

„Hermine und ich werden die Beiden begleiten, um uns die Umstände mal anzugucken."

Aus seiner Stimme konnte man ohne große Probleme sein Misstrauen Draco gegenüber heraushören. Dieser lächelte den Rothaarigen herablassend an:

„Wenn ihr sonst nichts zu tun habt…"

Dumbledore legte Harry zum Abschied eine Hand auf die Schulter.Ron zückte schon den Schlüssel für seinen alten VW, als Draco diesen höhnisch musterte:

„_Damit _fahr ich nicht. Bist du sicher, dass der nicht gleich außeinanderfällt, Wiesel?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Draco jetzt definitiv tot. Doch bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte, trat Harry augenrollend zwischen die Beiden.

„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte er.

Draco nahm seinerseits einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und sofort blinkten die Lichter eines nahe stehenden schwarzen Jaguars auf. Er öffnete die hintere Wagentür und machte eine einladende, spöttische Handbewegung: „Darf ich bitten? Aber nichts anfassen, Wiesel!"

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen:

„Ach und du fährst? Ein noch nicht verurteilter, aber trotzdem schon überführter Mörder?"

„Exakt! Entweder du steigst jetzt ein oder du lässt es, suchs dir aus."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzten sich Hermine und Ron auf die Rückbank. Harry nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Draco wieder seinen Willen durchgebracht hatte, musste Harry schmunzeln. Ein Malfoy war es eben gewohnt zu befehlen.

Während der Fahrt herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen und Harry wünschte Ron und Hermine ganz, ganz weit weg. Natürlich freute er sich, die Beiden nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen, schließlich hatte er 1 Jahr unter Muggeln gewohnt, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt. Allerdings gab es einfach zuviel was er Draco fragen wollte, zuviel war ungeklärt und dazu bräuchte man natürlich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Er betrachtete den Blonden von der Seite. Draco schaute konzentriert auf die Straße vor ihnen, dabei fielen ihm Strähnen seines seidigen Haares in die Stirn.

Sie ließen schweigend die Stadt hinter sich und erreichten bald einen kleinen Wald, in dessen Mitte Draco den Wagen an einem kleinen Fachwerkhaus parkte.

„So, da wären wir."

Er stieg aus, schloss die Tür auf und verschwand im Haus. Ron, Hermine und Harry standen unschlüssig vor der offenen Tür.

Ron räusperte sich: „Scheint wohl alles in Ordnung zu sein."

Harry nickte: „Wie wollt ihr denn eigentlich hier weg? Ich glaube kaum, dass Draco euch seinen Wagen geben wird."

Ron schnaubte: „Natürlich nicht. Und disapieren können wir auch nicht. Meinst du hier gib's einen Kamin der ans Flohpulvernetz angeschlossen ist?"

„Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Draco zu fragen."

Also gingen sie ins Haus, wo der Slytherin grinsend auf sie wartete.

„Ihr wollt durch den Kamin richtig?"

Ron nickte schweigend.

Draco hielt ihm ein Beutelchen Flohpulver hin.

„Hier! Schenk ich dir, Wieselchen."

Ron nahm den Beutel und stapfte wutschnaubend auf den Kamin zu. Hermine folgte ihm und winkte Harry zum Abschied zu, bis sie im Rauch verschwand.

Harry drehte sich zu Draco. Auf einmal wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte. Der Gryffindor starrte in Dracos blaue Augen und versank darin. Auch Draco konnte für einen Moment seinen Blick nicht von Harry abwenden. Doch er wusste, dass er den Blickkontakt abbrechen musste, wenn seine Fassung bewahren wollte. Also drehte er sich ab und ging auf die Holztreppe zu. Dort wandt er sich wieder zu Harry um, der unschlüssig herumstand.

„Potter, du kriegst das Gästezimmer."

Harry runzelte die Stirn:

„Seid wann bin ich wieder Potter, Draco?"

„Seitdem ich wieder Malfoy für dich bin."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Bauch geschlagen . was sollte das denn jetzt? Wütend drängte er sich an dem Slytherin vorbei und ging in das Zimmer, auf das Draco gedeutet hatte. Nachdem die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ sich Draco auf die Couch fallen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das war ja wieder toll gelaufen. Er wusste wirklich nicht was schlimmer war, Askaban oder das Zusammenwohnen mit Harry. Bei dem Zauberergefängnis wusste er wenigstens was ihn erwarten würde.

Aber vielleicht war der Aufenthalt hier sowieso nur ein kleiner Aufschub. Der Rest seines Lebens , denn in Askaban lebte nichts. Draco wusste, dass er Harry verletzt hatte und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn, aber er wusste auch dass das der einzig mögliche Weg für ihn war. Seit damals hatte sich einfach zu viel verändert. Es war besser für Harry, wenn er überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte, wenn er wieder lernen würde ihn zu hassen.

_Macnairs höhnischer Blick lag noch immer auf Draco. Der Slytherin merkte wie Scham in ihm hochstieg. Er konnte die tausenden Augen seiner Mitschüler in seinem Rücken spüren und in diesem Augenblick wünschte sich Draco zum ersten Mal zu sterben, einfach tot umzufallen und seine Probleme hinter sich zu lassen. Schnell schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab. Ein Malfoy flüchtete nicht. Auch nicht in den Tod. Doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ein paar Momente, die Draco wie quälend lange Jahre vorkamen sagte keiner etwas. Dann kam Macnair grinsend auf ihn zu. „Ich denke wir müssen dem Kleinen ein paar Lektionen in Sachen Gehorsam gegen seinen Herrn erteilen. Nott, Lestrang, ihr kommt mit mir.", er wandt sich zu zwei Gestalten, die sich aus der Menge der Todesser herauslösten und zu ihm traten. „Ihr anderen sorgt dafür, dass Niemand von hier verschwindet. Komm, Malfoy!"_

_Draco schluckte. Schnell ging er seine Optionen durch. Er musste Macnairs folgen, denn sonst würde dieser bestimmt andere Wege finden ihn dazu zu drängen. Also schritt Draco hocherhobenen Hauptes hinter den drei gestalten, die in einem kleinen Gebäude, das nahe bei der Quiditchfeld stand, verschwanden. _


	4. Der erste Morgen

Passend zum Fest der Liebe gibt es nicht ein, nicht zwei, NEIN **drei **neue Kapitel! Wie gewohnt sind sie nicht sehr lange, besonders das 6te ist ziemlich,ziemlich kurz..aber naja, was soll man tun... Also, das ist nun das, was dabei rauskommt, wenn man mir einen stift, einen block und ein paar sehr öde Verwandtenbesuche gibt. (ja, ich gehöre zu den altmodischen Leuten, die immer noch erst per hand und später erst das ganze am pc abtippen..)

Da alle Kapitel so um den 24. entstanden sind, sind sie natürlich (besonders das 5te) weihnachtlich angehaucht! Ich werd jetzt mal immer wieder Liedtexte am Anfang der Kapitel schreiben.. Wenn jemand sich beim durchlesen denkt "Hmm..ging das nicht irgendwie anders?" das liegt daran, dass ich dann etwas gekürzt hab..verzeihts mir!

**Gugi28: **Das ist schon richtig, dass das alles die Gegenwart und nur das schräge der Flashback war. Freut mich, dass dir die Idee mit dem Zusammenwohnen gefällt. Draco muss irgendwie gemein zu Harry sein...aber das wird in den nächsten Kapiteln besser, versprechs dir! Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**Pusscat June: **Wow! Du schreibst immer so lange Reviews! Find ich super! Aber jetzt zu deinen Fragen. Ich habe natürlich nur darauf gewartet, dass mich endlich mal jemand fragt, was "Ameris" bedeutet! Erstmal will ich aber anmerken, dass ich absolut miserabel dabei bin, Titel zu geben (sieht man auch an den Kapiteln...) Ameris ist eine - wahrscheinlich falsche- lateinisch Form.. und zwar 2. Sg, Konjunktiv von amare, also "lieben" so jetzt bastelt euch das mal zusammen ...g Draco ist toll! ich mag auch immer die "selbstsicheren, arrgoanten schnösel-charaktere"!! Sind meistens sehr viel cooler, als die Hauptpersonen. Ähmm..also jetzt zu deiner letzten Frage. ich denke, das ich weiß, was du denkst, was sie mit ihm tun weredn (was für ein komplizierter satz....) joah, steht alles im 6ten Kapitel (schlag mich bitte nicht... duck)

**Leah-07: **Puuh, da bin ich erleichtert #den Rest Schlamm von der Kleidung abklopf# Und dieses Kapitel (also das 4te) ist nicht nur bis jetzt das längste (glaube ich jedenfalls) sondern dann gibt es jeze ja auch 5 und 6...hffe es gefällt dir weiterhin!

**Pudding: **So, hab jetzt grad ma den Namen vergessen, unter dem du hier angemeldet bist. Ohne dich wöäre "Ameris" natürlich gar nichts udn Draco würde jetzt einen Mercedes fahern! Das ginge ja gar nicht g Maaan, ich hasse es, dass man hier nichtmal vernünftige smileys machen kann....aber egal, jetzt darfst du auch endlich das 6te Kapitel lesen...du verstehst dann auch sicher, wieso ich dir das nicht vorlesen konnte

**Fabeli: **Und voilá! Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel.... Ich hoffe mal es gefällt dir weiterhin

**

* * *

**

Ich halt den Schmerz,

als wärs ein letzter Teil von dir,

den ich sicher irgendwann

ganz genau wie dich verlier…

Klar hab ich Angst davor, dich wieder zusehn,

doch nichts wünsch ich mir mehr

vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste

vielleicht ging es wirklich nicht mehr

doch die Sehnsucht nach dir halt ich fest

auch wenn es wehtut ich liebe dich

noch viel zu sehr…

eigentlich weiß ich schon, es ist vorbei

doch ich mach mich nicht von der Hoffnung Frei

vielleicht bin ich nur ein Masochist

das ändert nichts daran wie schön du bist

Für uns, ärzte

**Der erste Morgen**

Harry wachte auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand.Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er in seinem Umhang geschlafen hatte. Richtig, er hatte ja gar nichts mitgenommen. Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte und wenn er jetzt in die Stadt wollte, musste er Draco nach dem Wagen fragen und dieser war der allerletzte, mit dem Harry jetzt reden wollte. Einige Minuten blieb der Gryffindor unschlüssig auf dem Gästebett sitzen, bis er aufstand. Es half ja nichts. Früher oder später musste er ja sowieso aus dem Zimmer kommen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 11Uhr war. Vielleicht hatte Draco ja bereits gefrühstückt. Leise ging Harry ins Bad, wo er sich kurz wusch, bevor er die Treppe zur Küche herunterging.

Bevor Harry eintrat, sah er schon Draco, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Tisch saß.

Harry atmete tief durch und betrat den Raum. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und bediente sich. Dann setzte er sich gegenüber des Slytherins, der immer noch nicht von dem Tagespropheten, den er in den Händen hielt, aufgeschaut hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wurde Harry wütend. Was bildete der Typ sich eigentlich ein?

„Morgen!"

Draco sah kurz mäßig interessiert von der Zeitung auf.

„Morgen", murmelte er.

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich brauch deinen Wagen nachher. Meine ganzen Sachen sind noch in London."

Draco legte endlich die Zeitung auf den Tisch und sah Harry das erste Mal an diesem Tag richtig an.

„Auch wenn wir sonst selten einer Meinung sind muss ich dieses mal doch Dumbledore zustimmen. Du solltest nicht nach London zurückfahren. Das ist im Moment zu gefährlich."

Harry musterte seinen gegenüber misstrauisch. Machte der sich etwa gerade Sorgen um ihn?

„Und was soll ich dann anziehen? Ich hab noch nichtmal ne Zahnbürste hier."

„Zahnbürsten und so weiter sind oben im Gästebadezimmer. Kleidung kriegst du erstmal von mir. Später können deine Freunde dir dann was mitbringen."

Damit war das Gespräch für Draco beendet und er widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Harry stand auf und begann sein Geschirr abzuspülen Das verhalten von Draco verärgerte ihn. Lieber wollte er von dem Slytherin angeschrieen werden, als dass dieser ihn total gleichgültig behandelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Minute länger mit dem Slytherin in einem Haus verbringen zu können. Anderseits wollte er keinen Moment mehr ohne Draco sein. Er drehte sich zu dem Blonden, der immer noch seelenruhig dasaß.

„Ich möchte jetzt sofort wissen was eigentlich los ist! Wieso bist du abgehauen?"

Draco sah auf und funkelte Harry wütend an.

„Ich erd dir gar nichts erzählen. Und es ist besser, wenn du das Alles ganz schnell wieder vergisst!"

Harry hielt den Blick. Diesmal sollte der Slytherin ihm nicht so einfach davonkommen.

„Ich will es aber wissen! Meinst du nicht, dass es mich das auch angeht?"

Draco sprang auf. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Potter! Weil ICH dich nämlich einen Scheißdreck angehe! Hör endlich auf daran zu denken! Vergiss es und lass mich in Ruhe."

Während den letzten Worten war Draco leiser geworden und Harry konnte die Trauer in seinen Augen sehen. Harry nickte. Er wollte den Blonden nicht noch mehr verletzen. Also würde er auch heute seine Antworten nicht bekommen.

Einige Momente standen sich die Beiden schweigend gegenüber. Bis Harry sich räusperte.

„Kannst du mir dann wenigstens was zum Anziehen geben?"

Draco nickt und ging mit schnellen schritten aus dem Zimmer. Harry folgte ihm in Dracos Zimmer. Es war schlicht, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet und das Fenster bot einen guten Ausblick auf die Landschaft vor dem Haus. Draco trat zu dem großen Buchenholzschrank, der in eine Wand eingelassen war. Schweigend öffnete er die großen Türen und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er sah Harry abwartend an.

„Such dir einfach raus, was du brauchst."

Harry nickte und ging zu dem großen Schrank. Unschlüssig stand er davor. Es kam ihm irgendwie falsch vor, sich einfach Dracos Sachen zu nehmen.

Draco beobachtete den Gryffindor, wie er sich zaghaft ein paar Sachen aussuchte. Der Slytherin konnte den traurigen Blick des Dunkelhaarigen nicht ertragen. ER wollte Harry nicht verletzen. Er wollte ihn in seinen armen halten und ihm seine Traurigkeit nehmen. Das Gefühl zerriß ihn innerlich.

Nachdem sich Harry entschieden hatte und gerade dabei war, den Raum zu verlassen, hielt Draco ihn an einem Arm fest. Überrascht drehte sich der Gryffindor wieder um und wäre fast mit Draco zusammengestoßen, der Harrys Arm losließ, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Ähmm..Potter. ich wollte mich…hmmm. Entschuldigen. Ich mein, wir müssen jetzt ja eine Weile miteinander auskommen, schätze ich mal und ..hm.. also ich würd das gern friedlich hinter mich bringen."

Harry nickte lächelnd. Das war zwar keine Liebeserklärung, aber für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Ein Draco Malfoy, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, war etwas für sich.

„Schon in Ordnung, Du kannst eben auch nicht aus deiner Haut. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Harry ging in das Gästebadezimmer und duschte sich. Dann probierte er eine Jeans und ein T-shirt von Draco an.Voerst würde es wohl so gehen müssen. Die Kleidung roch noch immer nach Draco. Harry seufzt. Er wusste wirklich nicht wie es weitergehen sollte.


	5. Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung

Fck you because i love you,

Fck you for loving me too

I don't need a reason to hate you the way i do

Para-noir, Marilyn Manson

**Kein Alkohol ist euch keine Lösung**

„Potter?? Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?"

Draco starrte Harry an, der gerade einen großen Tannenzweig hinter sich herschleifte.

„Weihnachten! Heute ist der 22.! Guck mal auf den Kalender."

Draco sah wenig begeistert aus, als Harry den Zweig in eine große Vase stellte. Der Gryffindor betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk und drehte sich zu dem Blonden.

„Du hast nicht zufällig Kugeln oder Lametta oder so?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah skeptisch zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, der mit seiner Mütze, den roten Wangen und den leuchtenden Augen einfach zu drollig aussah.

„Nein, da muss ich passen. Du kannst ja was basteln."

Draco grinste spöttisch. Harry verschränkte trotzig die Arme vorm Körper.

„Das mach ich jetzt auch."

Er stapfte an dem Slytherin vorbei, der ihm überrascht nachstarrte. Machte der denn vor nichts Halt? Nachdem Draco einige Minuten unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer herumgestanden hatte, folgte er Harry in die Küche. Dieser saß mit Papier und einer Schere bewaffnet am Küchentisch und schnitt Figuren aus. Draco setzte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtete Harry grinsend.

„was soll _das _denn sein? Sieht aus als hätte es einen ganz, ganz schlimmen Unfall gehabt!"

Harry blickte auf und setzte einen entzückenden Schmollmund auf. Dann drückte er Draco ebenfalls Papier und Schere in die Hand.

„Machs besser!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und begann Sterne auszuschneiden. Irgendwann nervte ihn das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen entstanden war und er fragte: „Hm, Potter. Erzähl mal was? Inzwischen bist du bestimmt verheiratet, oder? Bestimmt dieses kleine Wieselchen. Wie hieß sie noch… Jenny, oder so?"

Harry lächelte:

„Erstens heißt sie Ginny, nicht Jenny und 2. bin ich nicht verheiratet. Weder mit ihr noch mit jemand anderem. Und ich glaube kaum, dass die Person, die ich liebe mich jemals so was fragen würde. Das würde ich sogar sehr bezweifeln."

Jetzt sah Harry so traurig aus, dass Draco ihn wiedermal am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. Allerdings war er ziemlich erleichtert, dass Harry nicht verheiratet war, doch wer war diese ominöse „Person"?

Harry sah fragend zu Draco.

„Und du? Jemand passendes für dich gefunden?"

Ja, und er sitzt direkt vor mir.

„Nee, ich bin ja nicht so ein Beziehungstyp."

„Hmm."

Harry betrachtete den kleinen Haufen von Papiersternen vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Ich glaube das reicht jetzt."

Draco zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Er blickte von dem Papierhaufen auf und direkt in Harrys strahlendes Gesicht.

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte dieser den Slytherin. Draco zuckte noch mal mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Du kannst ja dein Tannenästchen behängen und ich tue inzwischen irgendetwas sinnvolles."

„Ach komm, jetzt sei nicht so! Wir haben noch gar nicht auf unser Zusammenwohnen angestoßen!"

„Die Idee ist ja fast so toll, wie dein Weihnachtsbäumchen."

„Wenns nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich sowieso einen Mistelzweig mitgebracht. Hab nur keinen gefunden."

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Mistelzweig? Da gabs doch irgendeinen dämlichen Muggelbrauch, oder?"

Harry grinste. Wenn Draco in Muggelkunde etwas besser aufgepasst hätte, hätte er das wohl nicht gefragt.

„Oh ja", verkündete Harry, „der Brauch besagt, dass man denjenigen, mit dem man unter dem Zweig steht, küssen muss."

„Hhmm…", meinte Draco und senkte den Blick, um nicht länger in Harrys Augen schauen zu müssen.

„Draco?"

Der Angesprochene, überrascht über Harrys ängstlichen Tonfall blickte auf.

„Was ist denn?"

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meinen Fragen heute morgen genervt hab. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann ist das in Ordnung. Es ist nur… ich hab dich ziemlich vermisst, als du gegangen bist. Ich wusste ja nicht wohin du gegangen bist und was los war. Ich…"

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, legte Draco ihm ein Finger über den Mund und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich der Slytherin Harry einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dieser sah Draco wie gebannt an, während er fürchtete, dass draco seinen Herzschlag mehr als deutlich hören musste. Draco wusste auch nicht, warum. Er wusste nur, dass er Harry nie wieder so traurig sehen wollte. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf Harrys, der den Kuss bald erwiderte.

Ein paar Minuten fand sich Draco von Harry an die Wand bei der Treppe gedrückt wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dahin gekommen war, aber das war ihm, ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich egal. Er dachte nicht daran, wie alles was er sich vorgenommen hatte gerade an Wichtigkeit verlor und er das erste Mal nur für den Augenblick lebte.


	6. Geständnisse

Mach die Augen zu und küß mich

Und dann sag dass du mich liebst

Ich vergesse was passiert ist und ich hoffe und ich träume,

ich hätt dich noch nicht verlorn

Es ist mir total egal ob du wirklich etwas fühlst

Tu was du willst

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich

Mach mir ruhig etwas vor

Wenn du willst kannst du dann gehen, aber denk dran

Ohne dich – ohne dich bin ich verlorn

Mach die Augen zu, ärzte

**Geständnisse**

Harry hatte den Arm um Draco gelegt und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie waren schlussendlich in Harrys Bett gelandet. Nun lag Dracos Kopf auf Harrys Brust gelegt und lauschte dem regelmäßigem Herzklopfen es Dunkelhaarigen. Ein lächeln hatte sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden gelegt.

Harry seufzte. Er musste es einfach noch einmal probieren, denn er merkte, wie die Ungewissheit zwischen ihnen lastete.

„Draco?"

„Hhmmhm?"

„Macnair..hat er dich angefasst?"

Draco sah verschlafen zu Harry auf. Er schien abzuwiegen, wie weit die Wahrheit hier angebracht war. Dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust und strich leicht darüber. Der Gryffindor wiederholte sich leise.

„Hat er dich…"

„…vergewaltigt?"

Harry nickte. Er merkte, dass er Angst vor Dracos Antwort hatte. Einen Moment sagte keiner der Beiden etwas. Dann murmelte Draco, dessen Stimme kaum zu hören war:

„Ja. Und dafür musste der Wichser sterben."

Harry drückte Draco noch näher an sich, der leicht angefangen hatte zu zittern. Der Slytherin vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Brust und murmelte weiter: „Ich..ich konnte nicht…."

Seine Stimme brach ab und erst nach einer Weil begann er wieder zu sprechen:

„Deshalb bin ich gegangen. Ich konnte es nichtmehr ertragen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Harry. Niemals."

Harry hob vorsichtig Dracos Kpf , sodass der Blonde ihm in die Augen schauen msste. Der Gryffindor küsste ihn.

„Ich bin bei dir. Und wenn sie dich nach Askaban schicken, hol ich dich da raus und wenn ich die Mauern sprengen muss. Niemand bringt und je wieder außeinander."

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist übel, dass ich jetzt hier was reinschreibe, aber ich würde gern mal wissen, ob ich das rating jetzt ändern muss...wie gesagt, es ist meine erste fanfiction und ich habe - gelinde gesagt- keine ahnung...


	7. Erneuter Aufbruch

Ähmm..ja, und da ist es das neue KAPITEL... es muss erwähnt werden, dass aufgrund eines Tipps von der lieben, guten Gugi jetzt **alle, auch nicht angemeldete Leser Reviews schreiben können** #unsicher in die Runde grins#

Auch muss gesagt werden, dass mir ein dummer Tippfehler pssiert ist. Nämlich heißt das 5te Kapitel natürlich "Kein Alkohol ist **a**uch keine Lösung" (Danke Pudding...)

**Gugi: **Danke, danke. Auch für deine Rating-tipps, obwohl ein einfaches "Ja" oder "Nein" auch gereicht hätte #g# Aber ich freu mich natürlich, dass du dir Zeit genommen hast mir das zu erklären! Knuddel!

**Katie **(Darf ich dich so nennen?)Ich kann nur wiederholen,was ich schonmal gesagt hab: Wow... Darf ich erwähnen, dass du mein Lieblingsreviewerin bist#panisch umblick# Natürlich lieb ich euch anderen auch!!! #sorry-muffins an alle verteil# Aber jetzt endlich zu deinem Review: Ich find nicht, dass du soviel Geschwafel schreibst, aber das mag daran liegen, dass ich selbst viel erzähl wenn der Tag lang ist...Ähmm...hab glaub ich vergessen, zu sagen das es Futur 1... ist..also "Du sollst geliebt werden". Echtes Küchelatein, wie mein allseits beliebter Lateinlehrer jetzt sagen würde. Zuu kap4: Ich mag auch immer Stories in denen die Sachen vom anderen tragen..keine ahnung weshalb.. und deshalb musste "Ameris" das jetzt auch haben! Zu kap5: Sind halt auch nur Männer.. Zu Kap6: #den plüschtieren ausweich# Sooooorry.... Werde das aber nicht näher beschreiben, da seh ich das wie du (Seelenschwester!!!)

**luxfc:** Nein, ausnahmsweise muss man mal nicht "zwischen den Zeilen lesen", sondern es ist wirklich nur ein Tippfehler (peinlich, peinlich)...

**Vielen dank auch an Leah und Hudi!!!! #noch ne Runde Muffins spendier#**

* * *

When will those clouds all disappear?  
Where will it lead us from here? 

With no loving in our souls  
and no money in our coats  
Oh you can´t say we´re satisfied  
But  
Oh you can´t say we never tried  
Uh Angie, you´re beautiful ... yes  
but ain´t it time we said goodbye  
Angie, I still love you  
Remember all those nights we cried

All the dreams we held so close  
Seem to all go up in smoke  
All your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes

Angie, Rolling Stones

**Erneuter Aufbruch**

Draco öffnete seine Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. Schnell realisierte er wo er war und vor allem mit wem. Schweigend betrachtete er den immer noch schlafenden Harry. Er hatte Harry zuviel erzählt. Was hatte dieser Gryffindor bloß, dass Draco ihm in einer Nacht alles erzählte? Der Slytherin hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ganz weit weg zu sein. Einfach wieder irgendwo sein, wo niemand seine Gefühle kannte. Andererseits wollte er sich wieder zu Harry legen und einfach seine Nähe genießen, die er so vermisst hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er dem Schlafenden zu.

Draco stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. Er hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als das Telefon schellte. Fluchend stolperte Draco über verschiedene Dinge bis er endlich den Hörer abnahm.

„Jahh?", erklang seine Stimme dann auch merklich genervt.

„Mr. Malfoy", meinte eine Stimme, die ganz eindeutig zu Dumbledore gehörte, „ ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht geweckt."

Draco unterdrückte ein Gähnen: „ Nein, nein. Bin schon länger wach."

„Gut! Wir haben leider schlechte Nachrichten für sie und Harry. Wir denken, dass Todesser Hinweise darauf bekommen haben, wo sie sich befinden. Wir kommen in ca. 20 Minuten um sie Beide abzuholen!"

Draco starrte das Telefon an. Ja, klasse. Das wurde ja immer besser. Inzwischen sprach der alte Schulleiter weiter:

„Nun, packen sie am Besten nur das Wichtigste ein, wir haben nicht viel Zeit:"

„Hmm.. schon klar."

Draco legte auf und trottete zu Harry zurück. Der schlief immer noch seelenruhig. Draco seufzte und versuchte sich das Bild ganz einzuprägen. Er beugte sich über den Gryffindor, genoß den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Plötzlich überkam Draco Angst, den Gryffindor zu verlieren. Was war, wenn Dumbledore entschieden haben sollte es wäre besser die Beiden zu trennen?

Vorsichtig stieß er den Dunkelhaarigen an. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und gähnte erstmal. Als er den schon angezogenen Draco neben sich sitzen sah, zog er verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was ist los, Draco? Hab ich was verpasst?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte zurück.

„Dumbledore hat angerufen. Wir müssen von hier weg, Goldjunge."

Harry grinste.

„Goldjunge? So hat mich schon lange keiner mehr genannt.. schon seit Hogwarts nicht mehr."

„Tja, ich hink eben noch etwas hinterher, aber jetzt beweg deinen süßen Hintern aus dem Bett, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Mit den Worten verließ Draco das Zimmer. Harry schwang aus dem Bett und trottete ins Badezimmer. Rasch wusch er sich und zog ein T-shirt und eine Jeans von Draco unter seinen eigenen Umhang. Danach lief er in sein zimmer zurück. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sich um. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttischchen und verstaute ihn in seiner Hosentasche. Mehr gab es nicht, was er mitnehmen wollte. Harry sah aus dem Fenster. Es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass er jetzt schon wieder seine Bleibe wechseln musste. Er hatte sich gerade an das Haus gewöhnt und begann das Zusammensein mit Draco zu genießen. Harry wusste nicht was zwischen ihm und Draco war. Der Slytherin hatte ihm gestern Nacht sein herz ausgeschüttet, aber wie sah er das Ganze bei Tageslicht? In diesem Moment riß ein leicht angenervter Draco Malfoy die Tür auf.

„Wiesel Dumbledore und irgendsoein Ministeriumstyp sind da. Du solltest besser kommen. Wieselchen sieht sowieso schon so aus, als würde er glauben dass ich dich bei einem dunklen Ritual zerstückelt und dann im Massengrab im Garten, dass ich natürlich besitze, vergraben verschart habe."

Harry stand auf und folgte Draco, der die Treppe herunterstolzierte. Der Gryffindor lächelte dem trupp, der sie unten erwartete zu.

„Hey, Ron. Morgen, Albus."

Dumbledore begrüßte Harry nickend.

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt."

Draco und Harry warfen fast synchron einen letzten Blick auf den Tannenast, der immer noch unbehangen in der Vase stand. Dann verließen alle das Haus. Vor der Tür stand ein großer dunkler Wagen des Ministeriums, in den der Beamte bereits anstieg. Draco drehte sich zu Dumbledore.

„Lassen sie mich raten. Ich soll meinen Wagen hierlassen, weil es zu gefährlich ist, dass Todesser ihn erkennen. Richtig?"

Dumbledore beschränkte sich darauf zu nicken und Draco die hintere Tür des Ministeriumswagen aufzuhalten. Der Slytherin warf einen letzten leidenden Blick auf seinen Mercedes, stieg dann aber ein. Bald hatte sich wieder die bekannte Stille über die Gemeinschaft gebildet, die jetzt im Auto die schier endlose Landstraße entlangfuhr. Harry war es schließlich, der das Schweigen durchbrach: „Hm..und wo fahren wir jetzt hin?"

„Erstmal werdet ihr in einem Hotel nahe London unterkommen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Also wenn das mal keine genauen angaben waren, wie man es von diesem alten Idioten kannte.

Schließlich hielt ihr Fahrer vor einem kleinen Hotel, das irgendwie heruntergekommen aussah. Draco rümpfte die Nase, als er ausstieg. Ron beobachtete das verächtlich grinsend.

„Verzeih uns, dass wir dir nicht das bieten können, was du sonst gewohnt bist, aber ich schätze, dass weder das Hilton noch das Ritz einen Mörder ein Zimmer gegeben hätten."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „ich glaube kaum, dass es da jemanden interessiert, wie das Vorstraferegister eines Gasts aussieht, aber jemand wie du kann das natürlich nicht wissen"

„Bekommt halt nicht jeder alles in den Arsch geschoben, wie du , Malfoy."

„Tja, wärst du kein Weasley geworden, hättest du auch nicht…"

„Könnt ihr euch nicht mal für 5Minuten wie erwachsene Menschen benehmen", mischte sich Harry zischend ein.

„Sag das deinem Haustier", waren Dracos letzte Worte, bis er durch die Tür des Hotels rauschte.

„Ich versteh wirklich nicht, was du jemals an diesem Bastard gefunden hast, aber zum Glück hat ja jedes Schrecken mal ein Ende", meinte Ron und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Dessen erste Reaktion wäre fast gewesen, seinen Freund anzubrüllen, allerdings entschied er sich doch anders.

„Jah, du hast recht, Ron."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er selbst euer Versteck verraten um sich wieder gut mit den Todessern zu stellen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Dumbledore das nicht einsieht. Niemand traut ungestraft einem Malfoy!"

Das wurde Harry dann zuviel und schüttelte Rons Hand ab.

„Was fällt dir ein, so über ihm zu urteilen? Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Er hasst die Todesser genau wie wir, wenn nicht noch mehr. Es wäre weit unter seiner Würde, mich auszuliefern."

Ron starrte seinen Freund, überrascht über dessen Ausbruch an. Dann senkte er seine Stimme: „Du liebst ihn immer noch, hm?"

Harry sah zu Boden.

„Ich habe nie aufgehört, Ron. Ich habe ihn schon immer geliebt."

Ron schenkte Harry einen mitfühlenden Blick.

„Pass bloß auf dich auf, Mann."

Harry nickte und ging auch durch den Hoteleingang. Die Eingangshalle war klein und die Möbel sahen aus, als stammten sie aus vergangenen Generationen, allerdings war alles gut geputzt. Draco ging auf Harry zu und drückte ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand. Der Gryffindor nahm ihn in die eine und den Koffer, den Ron ihm mit seiner Kleidung mitgebracht hatte, in die andere Hnad. Dann ging er schweigend neben Draco die einfache Holztreppe zu den Zimmern nach oben. Vor seinem Zimmer blieb Harry stehen und wandt sich zu Draco um, der weitergegangen war.

„Hm, welche Zimmernummer hast du denn?" Am liebsten hätte Harry seinen Kopf für diese dämliche Frage an die Wand geschlagen, aber er wollte nicht, dass der Blonde einfach so verschwand. Draco hielte seinen Schlüssel hoch, auf dem eine große „13" gedruckt war.

„Also wenn das nicht Schicksalhaft ist?, grinst der Slytherin.

Harry lächelte zurück und schloß seine Zimmertür auf. „Willst du noch kurz mit reinkommen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dem Dunkelhaarigen hinterher. Drinnen setzte er sich dann auf den einzigen kleinen Stuhl, der neben einem dunklen Tischchen stand. Harry setzte sich auf das Bett, das gefährlich ächzte. Der Gryffindor sah auf.

„Hmm, was meinst du wie sie darauf gekommen sind, wo wir waren. Ich dachte das Haus wäre Fluchsicher."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht haben sie jemanden beim Ministerium sitzen, der bescheid wusste. Hast du mit irgendjemanden telefoniert, als wir im Haus waren?"

Harry sah ihn fragend an: „Da war ein Telefon? Nö, hab ich nicht benutz. Du?"

Draco überlegte kurz.

„Ich hab nur kurz Blaise angerufen, sonst nicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Blaise? Blaise Zabini? War er nicht auch Slytherin? Vielleicht hat er…"

Draco sprang auf und funkelte Harry an: „Wieso sollte Blaise nicht genauso vertrauensvoll sein wie deine – ach so tollen- Freunde? Weil er ein Slytherin war? Das würde zu euch selbstverliebten Gryffindors passen. Hauptsache ihr seid die Guten und alles was nicht zu euch gehört ist automatisch falsch. Blaise ist der einzige Mensch der immer zu mir gehalten hat. Immer! Wenn du ihm nicht vertraust, heißt das, dass du auch meine Ehrlichkeit anzweifelst. Blaise gehört nicht zu den Todessern und hat auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht. Glaub mir, dass hat ihm nicht nur Freunde in Slytherin gebracht. Und die meisten waren nicht gerade zimperlich ihm das zu zeigen. Er ist 8 Schuljahre nicht von seinen Überzeugungen abgewichen, denkst du nicht dass er es dann gerade noch schaffen wird, eine Woche lang seinen Mund zu halten? Mich jedenfalls hätte er schon lange ausliefern können, falls das sein plan gewesen wäre. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du mir und meinen Entscheidungen traust. Kannst du das, Harry? Sonst hat es keinen Sinn mehr für mich noch länger hierzubleiben."

Draco drehte sich um und verließ mit wehenden Umhang das Zimmer. Harry wartete einen kurzen Moment, bis er dem Blonden hinterherlief. Er stand vor der Tür des Zimmers mit der Nummer 13 und überlegte, ob er anklopfen sollte. Aber er hatte zuviel Angst, dass Draco ihm nicht antworten würde, deshalb machte er die Tür einfach so auf.

Der Slytherin erwartete ihn bereits, grinsend an einer Wand des Zimemrs gelehnt. „Ich wusste, dass du mir folgst."

Harry meinte, genervt von Dracos Überheblichkeit: „Achja?"

Draco kam immer noch grinsend auf den Gryffindor zu. „Jaah, du kannst es nicht ertragen, wenn ich sauer auf dich bin. Weil ich der Einzige bin, der dir geben kann was du brauchst. Weil du mich willst und mich brauchst."

Inzwischen stand er direkt vor Harry und flüsterte dem Gryffindor die letzten Worte ins Ohr. Harry schloß seine Augen und merkte, wie Dracos heißer Atem Gänsehaut auf seiner haut hinterließ. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte der Slytherin ihn an die Wand. Seine Lippen berührten nun fast Harrys Ohr. „Ist es so, Harry? Sag es mir."

Der Gryffindor merkte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass das letzte bisschen klares Denken sich gerade aus seinem Kopf verflüchtete. Er konnte noch nichtmal besonders wütend über diesen Verrat seines Körpers sein, denn dafür fühlte es sich viel zu gut an. Oh, Draco würde bekommen was er wollte und das wusste er auch. Der Slytherin verteilte kleine Bisse auf Harrys Hals und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Wem gehörst du?"

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Dir. Nur dir."

Inzwischen hatte Draco Harry vollständig seines Hemdes entledigt und zog ihm zum Bett.

„Draco?"

der Angesprochene öffnete seine Augen und sah zu Harry, der neben ihm lag.

„Was ist denn?" Harry strich Draco sanft über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich."

Der Blonde lächelte.

„Ich weiß, Harry."

Der Slytherin küsste Harry, der nun weitersprach: „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Ich habe noch nie so etwas für irgendjemanden gefühlt. Ich habe dich schon damals geliebt in Hogwarts. Aber ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich zuviel Angst hatte dich dann zu verlieren. Ich habe wie immer keine Ahnung, ob du genauso empfindest, schließlich bist du wie immer unergründlich, aber das würde nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändern."

Draco lächelte schief.

„Nun wird mal nicht rührselig, Kleiner. Ich hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl, als wäre ich dir wichtiger als Weasley oder Granger, Potter."

Harry zog seine Hand zurück und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du fängst schon wieder damit an."

„Womit?"

„Du nennst mich Potter und Ron sogar mal nicht Wiesel. Das tust du nur, wenn deine Gefühle ins Spiel kommen und du Angst kriegst."

Harry wusste, dass er sich auf sehr dünnen Eis befand und Draco jederzeit wütend aus dem Zimmer stürzen konnte. Allerdings schränkte die Tatsache, dass sie sich in Dracos Zimmer befanden diese Möglichkeit ein.

„So ein Müll", giftete Draco und drehte sich von Harry weg. Dieser setzte sich auf und drehte Draco an der Schulter wieder zu sich.

„Verdammt, Draco! Du kannst nicht immer abhauen,. Wenn's unangenehm für dich wird."

Der Slytherin funkelte Harry an. Kalter Hass war in seinen Augen.

„Ich soll nicht IMMER ABHAUEN?? Natürlich… ich hätte damals ja auch einfach in Hogwarts bleiben können. Es ist ganz toll, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass jeder einzige von rundgerechnet zweitausend Schülern genau weiß, was mit dir passiert ist. Dass ein verdammter Todesser seinen Schwanz in dich reingesteckt hat und seine beiden „Kumpel" ihm dabei zugeschaut haben... Wie hätte ich dir denn wieder in die Augen schauen sollen? Dir, den nichteinmal Voldemort selbst töten konnte. Und ich, ich konnte mich nicht einmal gegen drei seiner Anhänger wehren."

Harry nahm den Blonden in den Arm, der sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den Gryffindor klammerte. Harry strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid.. so leid.. Bitte, ich kann es nicht ertragen dich leiden zu sehen.. ich liebe dich, Draco. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

* * *

Ist das kitschig? ja..ich fürchte schon...na egal..anderes Thema:

Vielleicht ist es euch aufgefallen..in dem Kapitel befinden sich zwei Zitate von ziemlich genialen Filmen.

1. Ein Königreich für ein Lama ("Tja, wärst du kein armer Bauer geworden, dann müsste deine Familie auch kein hunger leiden..")

2. Herr der Ringe ich seh schon die Hp-fans die sich jetzt empört von mir abwenden ("Niemand traut einem Elben!!"

Das hat jetzt _gar nichts_ ausgesagt.. aber naja, jetzt wisst ihr's jedenfalls


	8. Weihnachten

**Gugi:** ich frag mich auch, ob er sichs jemal trauen wird.. ehrlich gesagt hjab ich nämlich keine Ahnung..die ganze Geschichte verläuft schon wesendtlich anders als ichs vorhatte

**Katie: **Also erstmal mein Vorname: laura.. schrecklicher Name, amn kann ihn nochnichtmal abkürzen (Der erste, der mich Lauri nennt wird sofort getötet..das war nämlich DER Brüller, als The Rsamus so berühmt war -.-) Mag es auch lieber, die Leute mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Puuhh, freut mich, dass dir der Titel gefällt.. #total erleichtert# Ähm, also du musst nicht alles interpretieren, was ich so von mir geben, die "13" hat so ziemlich nüx zu sagen..oder doch? hmm..hmm.. naja, egal

**yvi: **Okay!!!

**luxfc: **Ein hauskreis ist eine tolel Idee! Vieles Dank für dein systematisches Auflisten..und jetzt hast du schon wieder einen Ortswechsel aufzulisten.. Das "sinnlose Besaufen unter Männern" war eigentlich schon für kapitel geplant..aber naja... Du wirst mich hassen..Harry ist noch "weicher"

**Isabelle de Lioncourt und Manya vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!**

* * *

You broke my heart with a flickering touch...

Candy, Candy , Candy, i can't let you go

all my life you haunted me, i loved you so

I've kind of hole, in my heart for so long,

I've learn to take it and just smile along

dnw on the streets those men are all the same

i need that love, not games

Candy, Bela b.

Weihnachten

Harry wachte auf und tastete automatisch das Bett neben sich ab. Wie er erwartet hatte, war Draco bereits aufgestanden. Der Slytherin hatte noch nie sonderlich lang geschlafen. Harry schloß die Augen. Er hatte eigentlich wenig Lust heute Dumbledore, Ron oder sonst wen zu treffen. Trotzdem stand der Gryffindor auf, duschte sich und ging runter. In der Eingangshalle war alles mit Tannenzweigen, Lametta und Lichterketten geschmückt. Harry ging durch die Tür, die er mangels einer anderen Möglichkeit für den Eingang zum Esssaal hielt. Tatsächlich war in dem richtigen Raum angekommen, in dem mehrere Personen mit Umhängen an einem langen Tisch saßen. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass das Hotel wohl ausschließlich für Zauberer erbaut war. Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich zu Draco. Er strahlte dem Blonden entgegen.

„Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Ich hasse diese penetrante Fröhlichkeit schon am frühen Morgen", kam es zurück.

Harry, der sich von so was schon lange nicht mehr abschrecken ließ, setzte sich dem Slytherin gegenüber.

„Man hat's wirklich nicht leicht mit dir. Hat man dir das schon mal gesagt?"

Draco sah auf und grinste. „Schon öfters, aber bis jetzt war noch keiner so hartnäckig wie du."

„Anders komm ich eben nicht an mein Ziel."

„Und dein Ziel ist was...??"

„Du."

Draco sah Harry prüfend in die Augen, bis er seine Hand wie zufällig auf die des Dunkelhaarigen legte.

„Harry, ich..."

„MORGEN!!!"

Harry wünschte Ron in diesem Moment mindestens einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an den Hals. Draco hatte seine Hand zurückgezogen und widmete sich wieder allzu interessiert seinem frühstück. Ron ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Harry fall und strahlte ihn an.

„Na, alles klar?"

„Bis vor circa 4 Sekunden schon", kam es von Draco.

„Dich hat niemand gefragt, Malfoy."

„Und dich hat niemand eingeladen und trotzdem verdirbst du mir den Tag mit deiner Anwesenheit."

„Man sollte meinen, dass du wenigstens einmal im Jahr so tun könntest, als wärst du ein umgänglicher Mensch."

„Mein Gott, was habt ihr Gryffindors bloß alle mit Weihnachten? Aber das passt zu eurem „Wir-sind-total-mutig-und-trotzdem-immer-da-für-unsere-Freunde-denn-Freundschaft-ist-das-Wichtigste-überhaupt"-Getue. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie mir das auf die Nerven geht."

„Wenn ihr Slytherins dazu fähig wärt nur ansatzweise die Wahrheit zu sagen, würdet ihr zugeben, dass euch genau das fehlt."

„Glaub mir, wir haben besseres zu tun, Wiesel."

„Achja? Stimmt, ihr seid ja immer damit beschäftigt euch bei der Seite einzuschleimen, die für euch nutzvoller ist."

„Hat eben nicht jedr einen Bruder als Minister, der einen m Job hält."

„Lass meine Familie aus dem Spiel."

„Oder was?? Willst du mich angreifen? Hier mitten im Saal, mir mindestens..hmm.. 50 Zeugen. Guute Idde, Wiesel. Dann können wir uns dann gleich eine Zelle in Askaban teilen."

„Heute abend, hier im Esssaal. 20Uhr."

Draco zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch:" _Du _willst _mich _herausfordern?" Na, dann.." Mit den Worten und einem spöttischen Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Draco und verließ den Saal.

Oben in seinem Zimmer stand er erst mal ratlos und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er seinen Zauberstab hingetan hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry kam rein.

„Na, da habt ihr euch ja wieder was eingebrockt."

Draco rollte mit den Augen: „Könntest du dir nicht angewöhnen anzuklopfen? Ich erwarte ja noch nicht einmal, dass du dann ein „Nein" akzeptierst, aber eine Vorwahnung wär trotzdem nett."

„Und genau auf dieses „Nein" kann ich verzichten, deshalb verzichte ich auch aufs anklopfen.", erklärte Harry fröhlich.

„Na, von mir aus. Hast du eigentlich kein eigenes Zimmer oder hat Wiesel das besetzt, weil er seins nicht mehr bezahlen kann. Dann würde ich dein Auftauchen natürlich verstehen."

„Kannst du nicht mal 5 Min. NICHT auf Ron rumhacken? Außerdem schienst du gestern Nacht nichts gegen meine Anwesenheit zu haben."

„Hey, nur weil wir miteinander vögeln, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du hier einziehen musst."

Harry starrte Draco an. Also ging es dem Slytherin wirklich nur um Sex. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde in ihm etwas zerbrechen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Draco auch etwas für ihn empfinden würde.

„Ich hab verstanden", murmelte er leise, „Hast du schon immer so über mich gedacht oder bist du erst in den letzten Jahren so ein Arschloch geworden?"

„Ach, sei doch still. Du denkst du kennst mich? Du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin."

„Du verdammter Wichser. Ich bin bereit jeden deiner verdammten Launen. Ich übersehe, dass du dich innerhalb 6 Jahre kein einziges Mal gemeldet hast, es ist mir egal was du getan hast und auf welcher Seite du stehst. Ich bin –verdammt noch mal- bereit alles aufzugeben, wenn du das willst. Und mir ist es dann auch egal, ob es für dich nichts bedeutet. Alles was du tun musst, ist zu sagen, dass du etwas für mich empfindest, auch wenn du dafür lügen musst."

Harrys Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er merkte nicht, wie sich seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch stachen.

Draco senkte den Blick.

„Erniedrigte dich nicht, Harry. Nicht für mich."

„Dafür ist es zu spät, Draco."

Er griff nach der Türklinge und verließ das Zimmer.

Ron grinste: „Du bist also wirklich gekommen. Hätt ich nicht gedacht."

„Denkst du etwa ich würde vor einem Weasley kneifen?", spottete Draco. Er sah sich im saal um. Harry war also nicht gekommen. In diesem Moment erschallte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Saals: „Na schau mal an wen wir da haben. Willst du denn nicht einen alten Freund begrüßen?"

„Blaise?!?"

Draco sah ehrlich schockiert zu dem braunhaarigen Zauberer, der nun auf ihn zukam.

„Du siehst so erschrocken aus, Dray. Hättest wohl nicht mit meinem Auftauchen gerechnet, was?2

„Was machst du hier und woher weißt du wo wir sind?"

„Diese aufrichtige Freude! Ich habe mich etwas umgehört und da ich ja weiß, was passiert ist, wollte ich dich eben mit meinem Besuch beruhigen."

„ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie beruhigt es mich ganz und gar nicht, dass man so einfach an unseren Aufenthaltsort kommt."

„Du sagst „unseren", wie niedlich. Wo ist Potter denn?"

„ich hab keine Ahnung wo der sich wieder rumtreibt."

„Hm, schade."

Blaise war inzwischen bei Draco angekommen und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Weasley hat mir bereits von eurem kleinen Duell erzählt. Verspricht spaßig zu werden."

„Ähm, ja. Ich muss mal eben was holen."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Draco aus dem Saal und die Treppe hoch, was ihm die überraschten Blicke von Blaise und Ron einbrachte.

Draco riß Harrys Tür auf, der gerade am kleinen Tisch saß und etwas schrieb.

„Was machst DU denn hier?"

Der Slytherin schloß die Tür hinter sich und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Hör zu, Harry. Du hast gesagt, dass du alles für mich aufgeben würdest."

Harry nickte verblüfft.

„Dann verschwinde mit mir von hier", fuhr Draco fort.

„Wieso?"

„Blaise ist hier."

„Ich dachte du vertraust ihm?"

„Ihm schon, aber seinen Informanten nicht."

Harry sah Draco misstrauisch an und nickte dann.

„Dann lass uns abhauen."

* * *

AHHH!!! meine Charaktere übernehmen die Geschichte! ich hab keinen Einfluss mehr!!AHH!!


	9. Flucht mit Hindernissen

**Erstmal ein kleiner Aufruf: Gugi!!! Wo bist du? Du hast dich gar nicht zu dem letzten kapitel gemeldet.. hat mich belastet.. ich mein, ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du immer was schreiben musst.. aber du darfst auch schlechtes schreiben , wenn dir das letzte kapitel nicht gefallen hat und... na ja.-..ich vermiss dich!!! T.T**

**Und dann was ganz, ganz tolles (was wieder kein Mensch außer mich interessiert) ich hab die 20ger bei den Reviews geknackt und die 10.000 Words- Grenze durchbrochen #juchhuuu#**

**Yvi**: Draco wollte abhauen, weil er Angst hat, dass die Todesser herausfinden wo sie sich aufhalten, weil Blaise es ja auch rausgekriegt hat. Außerdem denkt er wahrscheinlich, -wenn auch nur kurz- dass Harry mit Blaise vielleicht doch Recht haben könnte...Öhm, ja..oder so ähnlich. in meinem Kopf hat das Sinn ergeben.. ... Ansonten bin ich auch deiner Meinung. harry ist eben...eher ein sensibelchen

**Amidala85 : **Öhm.. ja.. die Sache mit dem Wagen. Hab mich schon gefragt, wann das mal wem auffällt. Also.. eigentlich war es von Anfang an ein Mercedes, dann sagte man mir aber, das könnte ich echt nicht machen und mir wurde von einer Person sogar gedroht, dass sie meine Geschichte nicht weiter liest (dabei handelt es sich übrigens beides Mal nicht um normale Leser, sondern um eine Person, die sich meine Freundin schimpft #luxfc böse anfunkel#) Also wurde es ein jaguar. Im 7ten Kapitel hatte ich das wohl verdrängt, deshalb isses dann wieder ein Mercedes.. Aber, sehr gut aufgepasst! Weiter so!

**Isabelle de Lioncourt: **krank? O.o Wer? Draco? Harry? Ich? Die Geschichte? Um es mit Michael Mittermeiers Worten zu sagen: „Da bin i total paranoid geworden.."

**Katie**: „Leg deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, es ist schön ihn da zu spürn und wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde!!" #gröhl# Ich mag so was!! Hach,hach. Dramatik! Aber du kannst deine Killerplüschtierchen wieder im Schrank verstauen... Es wird dieses Kapitel wieder leicht angekitscht.. übrigens war dein review dieses Mal so kurz.. Nicht das ich mich beschwere. Gott bewahre! Ich war nur schockiert.. Gefällt dir „Ameris" nicht mehr #in heulkrampf ausbrech# öhmm..ja..ne?

**luxfc:** Bärtel #loool#

Mann, Mann.. bin ich heute wieder anstrengend.. na ja,, hier jedenfalls das Ergebnis.. von Übermüdung, zuviel Green Day und „Alexander"... Ihr meint, das passt nicht zusammen? Richtig!

* * *

Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore 

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright

Green Day, Give me Novacaine

**Flucht mir Hindernissen**

Harry schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Er trat neben Draco auf den Flur. Der Slytherin sah sich hektisch um.

„Gibts hier einen Hinterausgang?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Da ist jemand aber _ein klein bisschen_ Paranoid.."

Draco grummelte irgendeine unverständliche Antwort, nahm den Gryffindor bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Rückwand des Hotels. Hinter der hinteren Tür lag ein Nadelwald. Der Schnee, der über Nacht gefallen war, war schon an den meisten Stellen geschmolzen. Harry blickte sich noch einmal zu dem immer kleiner werdenden Gebäude um. Er wusste nicht, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber er konnte Draco unmöglich alleine gehen lassen. So irrten sie einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander durch den Wald.

„Hast du eigentlich ne ungefähre Ahnung, wo wir uns befinden könnten?", fraget Harry irgendwann.

„Hm, nö. Du?"

„Wie denn? Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

Harry sah zu Draco, der mit ernstem Gesicht durch die Schneepfützen stapfte. Eigentlich war es ihm total egal wo sie hingingen. Hauptsache er war mit dem Slytherin zusammen. Harry ärgerte sich darüber, dass Draco so eine Macht über ihn hatte. Vor Allem, da dieser so abweisend zu Harry war. Aber weiso hatt er ihn dann mitgenommen?

Der Blonde meldete sich nach einiger Zeit mit einer Grabesstimme wieder zu Wort: „Tja, dann laufen wir mal fröhlich weiter bis zum nächsten Dorf. Da schauen wir dann weiter."

„Also imemr geradeaus? Hast du zufällig so was wie einen Kompass?"

„Quatsch, so was brauch ich nicht."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Landschaft immer hügeliger, bis die Beiden vor einem steilen, steinigen Abhang standen. „Toll. Und jetzt, großer Anführrer?", fragte Harry trocken.

Draco seufzte genervt.

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Na, schließlich hast du mich ja hier hingebracht. Ohne dich würde ich ejtzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo in einem warmen Bett liegen."

„Harry... Mir ist arschkalt, meine Füße sind taub weil ich seid mindesten 3 Stunden durch diesen dämlichen Schnee laufe und zu allem Überfluss wird es immer dunkler und ich sehe nirgendwo Lichter, was die Möglichkeit, dass ich nicht auch noch in dem Schnee schlafen muss ziemlich einschränkt. Glaub mir, ich würde auch gerne irgendwo anders sein. Also.. gehen wir links oder rechts?"

„..oder geradeaus?"

„Ich soll da runterklettern? Ja sicher.."

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist verdammt anstrengend."

„Ich? Ich bin anstrengend? Na wenigstens seh ich ein, dass man nicht einen Berg mit einer Steigung von ungefähr 90° nicht runtersteigen kann. Außerdem sind das mindesten 10 m."

„Na, klar. Sobald du dir die Hände schmutzig machen musst, kneifst du."

Draco schnaubte unwillig. Vielleicht hätte er Harry doch lieber zurückgelassen.

„Dann kletter doch deinen komischen Berg runter."

„Mach ich jetz auch!"

„Gut!"

Draco ließ sich trotzig auf den Boden sinken, wobei er allerdings bald merkte, dass es aufgrund des imemr noch am Boden liegenden Schnee keine sher gute Idee gewesen war."

Harry hatte inzwischen mit dem Abstieg begonnen. Bald hatte er ein paar Meter hinter sich gebracht. Seine kalten Finger glitten immer wieder vom gefrorenen Waldboden ab und die Felsenstücke, an denen er sich festhielt, schnitten in seine Haut. Als er ungefähr die Hälfte des Abstiegs hinter sich gebracht hatte, merkte er wie der Stein, auf dem sein linker Fuss stand anfing sich zu lockern. Schnell zog er seinen Fuss zurück, verlor dadurch aber kurz sein Gleichgewicht.Harry versuchte wieder Halt zu finden, rutschte aber ab. Verzweifelt krallte er sich an den Felsen, merkte aber, dass er sich nicht weiter festhalten konnte. Das wars, dacht Harry, bevor er vollständig den Kontakt zu dem Stein verlor und stürzte.

Draco hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag und sprang auf. Er rannte zum Rand des Abhangs und sah nach unten. Im Schnee unten sah er Harry, der auf dem Rücken lag, seine Augen waren geschlossen und an seinem Kopf klaffte eine Wunde, aus der unentwegt Blut floß.

Draco realisierte die Situation erst gar nicht, sondern begann automatisch den Abhang herunterzusteigen. Der Wind drückte seine nasse Kleidung an seinen Körper und seine Hände waren bald taub. Doch das bemerkte er nicht. Jetzt ging es nur darum zu Harry zu gelaqnagen.

Als er bis kurz vor dem Boden angekommen war, sprang er und kam neben dem leblosen Gryffindor auf. Draco warf sich neben Harry und sprach sofort einen Heilzauber über seine Wunde. Dann hob er ihn in seine Arme.

„Harry! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Mach die Augen wieder auf."

Doch der Gryffindor lag weiterhin unbeweglich. Aus seinem Gesicht war die Farbe gewichen. Draco hielt Harrys Kopf in seinen Hände. Fassungslos betrachtete er den Dunkelhaarigen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht aushalten würde, wenn Harry nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Nur für ihn war er aus dem Hotel geflohen, denn Draco war es schon lange egal was mit ihm selbst geschah. Er hatte nur nicht gewollt, das die Todesser Harry fanden.

Draco spürte einen dicken Kloss in seinem Hals, der ihn fast am Atmen hinderte.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte er leise"Es tut mir so leid. Nur wegen mir liegst du hier. Bitte, bitte mach deine Augen wieder auf. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

* * *

Kurz, kurz..aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir zum ersten Mal ein Cliffhanger gelungen ist...jippih 


	10. Pirbright

Ich wurde gefragt, wie lange "Ameris" noch wird.. ich denke mal es werden ungefähr 15-20 Kapitel... stellt euch darauf ein... für das Kapitel passte kein Songtext.... T.T so ein müll! Aber wenn ihr vorschläge habt...immer her damit!

**Kati**: Laura K. Für einen zweiten Vornamen hats nicht mehr gerreicht! Hab übrigens auch diverse Spitznamen, aber mit denen kannst du wohl allen nichts anfangen.. Lola find ich übrigens toll #g# Zum Kap: aber _natürlich _wacht er wieder auf, sonst wär der Spaß ja schon wieder vorbei! Und...naürlich..ich bin doch etwas arg romantisch veranlagt, deshalb sagt Dracülein das natürlich (mehr...oder weniger freiwillig) nochmal!!! #knuddelknuff#

**yvi: **Dankööö!!!!

**Unbreakabel: **Erstmal sorry,sorry für die Rechtschreibfehler usw.. das liegt wohl daran, dass ich mir die Kapitel nicht wirklich nochmal durchlesen kann, ohne total zu verzweifeln. ("was für einen MÜLL, hab ich denn da wieder geschrieben..??") Aber ich geb mir in Zukunft mehr Mühe in der Sache. versprochen! Das Kapitel hier habe ich mir extra doppelt durchgelsen (hoffe es hat was gebracht..) Deinen satz mt dem "zu dumm um ein Eimer wasser umzuschütten" fand ich irgendwie super passend und gelungen (ja, man kann mich leicht begeistern..) Übrigens... Danke, danke, Danke... dass du meine DracoRon- Konversationchen magst.. ich _liebe_ das zu schreiben und dachte eher, dass ich alle damit nerve...Naja..fein,fein!

**Angi: **#Dankeschön-muffins verteil#

**Manda: **_Natürlich _kann man nicht zuviel Green Day hören.. verzeih mir diesen Ausdruck, der wieder bestimmt nur auf meine anhaltende Übermüdung zurückzuführen (bestimmt..) ist... Das neue Album ist toll!! "Give me Novacaine" ist das beste find ich (hab ich ja auch im letzten Kapitel ja auch sofort mal zitiert), obwohl ich ja erst dachte, es wäre ein Liebeslied (ich bin ja so gutgläubig) ...ich weiß _immer noch nicht _was "Novacaine" heißt..aber ich denke mal es sind Schlaftabletten oder so...naja.. ich erzähle wieder dinge, die keinen interessieren.. öhmm.. zurück zu deinem Review: Über den Cliff-faller hab ich den ganzen Tag gekichert (jaa.. wie schon gesagt. Bin leicht zu begeistern) Hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin..

**luxfc: **Ich verzeihs deinem Computer... teilweise.darf ich ihn eigentlich beschimpfen, ohne dass er den Geist aufgibt??

* * *

**Pirbright**

Draco wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, doch er trug Harry nun seit ungefähr einer Stunde durch den Wald. Langsam verließ den Slytherin seine Kraft. Er meinte zwar, zwischen den Bäumen ein schwaches Licht durchschimmern zu sehen, doch es konnte ebenso ein Irrtum seiner übermüdeten Augen sein. Draco wusste, dass er sich keine Pause erlauben durfte. Mit der Nacht war auch die Kälte gekommen. Dracos nasse Kleidung war nicht getrocknet und klebte an seiner Haut. Er spürte seine Füße nicht mehr und Harrys Gewicht lastete auf ihm, als würde er Tonnen wiegen. Draco fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Vielleicht ist das ja meine gerechte Strafe, dachte er missmutig.

Da sah er plötzlich ein paar dunkle Gebäude, in deren Fenster Lichter brannten. Draco biß die Zähne zusammen und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde Harry mit jedem Schritt, den er dem Haus näher kam, schwerer werden und jetzt, wo die Kälte durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr, wusste er, dass er auch nicht sterben wollte. Die Beiden waren nur noch wenige Meter von dem ersten Gebäude entfernt, als Draco plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er versuchte gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, doch er wusste, dass er den Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Langsam sank er zu Boden.

„Ich glaube er wacht auf. Geh doch schon mal in die Küche und koch einen Tee."

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und schloß sie direkt wieder, als ihm helles Licht entgegenstrahlte.

„Mr? Mr, sind sie wach?"

Harry fühlte sich, als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment explodieren. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Vor dem Bett, in dem er lag, saß eine alte Frau. Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch als er versuchte seinen linken Arm zu bewegen, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch diesen. Ächzend stützte der Gryffindor auf den anderen Arm.

„Nicht doch! Ihr Arm ist zweimal gebrochen, am besten bewegen Sie ihn nicht."

Na, da wär Harry ja jetzt fast selbst draufgekommen.

Suchend blickte er sich um. Wo war er hier? Und wie war er hier hingekommen. Und vor Allem: Wo war denn jetzt schon wieder Draco?

„Wo ist.. äjh, derjenige mit dem ich unterwegs war?"

Harry kam sich unbeholfen vor. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was Draco dieser Frau vielleicht erzählt hatte.

„Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, aber Dr.Fisher meinte, dass würde er bald tun."

Wieso schlief der überhaupt? Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Da war ein Abhang gewesen… Er hatte sich mit Draco gestritten und wollte allein weitergehen. Und dann?

_Verdammt, mach die Augen wieder auf, Harry. Ich liebe dich doch._

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als diese Worte plötzlich in seinem Kopf auftauchten. Hatte Draco das wirklich gesagt, oder war es nur ein Traum gewesen?

Die alte Frau ergriff wieder das Wort und riss Harry somit unsanft aus seinen Gedanken:

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?"

Harry schluckte. Gut, also die Wahrheit konnte er ihr wohl kaum erzählen. Das würde wahrscheinlich nicht so passend sein. Hey, wir sind Zauberer, er ist ein flüchtiger Mörder und ich irgendwie wohl jetzt sein Komplize, da ich ja mit ihm abgehauen bin und außerdem werden wir noch von wahnsinnigen Sektenmitgliedern verfolgt, die uns umbringen wollen. Achja, und wir haben so was wie eine ziemlich kranke Beziehung.

„Ich und mein…Bruder hatten einen Autounfall irgendwo im Wald und öhmm.. bei der Suche nach einem Telefon bin ich dann.. gestolpert und da bin ich wohl bewusstlos geworden."

Harry war nicht gerade begeistert von seiner Geschichte, die Frau vor ihm schien sie allerdings geglaubt zu haben, denn sie nickte nur wissend lächelnd.

„Jaja, so ein Autounfall ist schlimm, allerdings können wir erst nach ihrem Wagen suchen, wenn es aufhört zu schneien."

Haa, das lief ja bestens.

„Schade. Wie sind wir denn hierher gekommen?"

„Mein Mann hat sie heute morgen vor unserem Haus gefunden. Er ist Milchmann und steht deshalb sehr früh auf, wissen Sie. Ach, da fällt mir ein, dass ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Leah Simonis." Sie schenkte Harry ein warmes Lächeln. Dieser überlegte inzwischen fieberhaft, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Ich bin Dean Thomas. Kann ich meinen Bruder sehen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Er liegt nebenan."

Harry richtete sich auf, darauf bedachte seinen verletzten Arm, der in einem Verband lag, nicht zu belasten. Leah führte ihn in das Nachbarzimmer. Draco lag in weißer Bettwäsche, was ihn noch blasser wirken ließ. Trotzdem sah er aus, als läge er in einem normalen Schlaf. Harry kniete sich neben das Bett und strich dem Blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihm war eigentlich egal wie sehr das jetzt für Leah nach Inzest aussehen musste. Ein Türklicken zeigte ihm, dass die alte Frau ohnehin das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Hey, Drache! Wach auf."

Draco sah so friedlich aus. In diesem Moment verliebte sich Harry ein weiteres mal in den Slytherin. Er stieß Draco unsanft an.

„Ach, komm. Schlafen kannst du noch später."

Der Blonde grummelte irgendwas vor sich hin und verkroch sich unter die Decke. Harry lächelte.

„Na, also."

Draco öffnete die Augen und sah Harry verschlafen an.

„Lass.mich.schlafen…"

„Sofort, ich muss dir nur eben was erzählen. Also: Wir sind Brüder, hatten einen Autounfall und ich heiße Dean Thomas."

„Soll das heißen ich schlafe mit meinem Bruder und bin ein Schlammblut?"

„Ja, aber es wäre vielleicht förderlich, wenn du es nicht genauso ausdrückst."

Draco gähnte.

„Na, dann lass uns mal weiterziehen. Jetzt hast du mich sowieso geweckt."

„Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen. Ohne diese Menschen hier wären wir jetzt vielleicht Beide tot."

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Harry, du bist so…Gryffindor. Lass ihnen Geld da."

Harry war zwar nicht völlig zufrieden mit dieser Lösung, stimmte aber trotzdem zu. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres.

„Moment. Wo ist überhaupt mein Zauberstab."

Draco seufzte. „Mit dir hat man echt nur Ärger."

Er öffnete das Fenster über seinem Bett. „Accio Harry Potters Zauberstab."

Keine 10 Sekunden später überreichte er Harry den Stab..

„So, jetzt aber los."

Er schwang aus dem Bett, nahm seine Schuhe, die am Fußende des Bettes standen. Harry legte inzwischen 100 Pfund auf das Nachttischchen. Draco begann aus dem Fenster zu steigen. Ächzend landete er auf der anderen Seite im Schnee. Er drehte sich zu dem jetzt grinsenden Gryffindor um.

„Hör auf so dumm zu grinsen und beeil dich."

Harry sprang leichtfüßig und ohne einmal den gebrochenen Arm zu belasten durch das Fenster und kam neben Draco zum Stehen. Der Slytherin schnaubte und stapfte in die erstbeste Richtung, von der er hoffte, dass sie nicht aus ihr gekommen waren. Doch Harry hielt ihn fest und drängte ihn in eine Häusernische. Draco grinste ihn an.

„Keine Ahnung was du jetzt wieder für Anwandlungen hast, aber

es gefällt mir."

Harry sah hektisch um die Häuserecke.

„Ron und ein paar Ministeriumsleute sind hier."

„Ich wusste, dass das Wiesel noch mal Probleme macht…"

Harry riskierte nocheinmal einen Blick um die Mauer.

„Er unterhält sich mit einer Frau, die auf leahs Haus zeigt."

„Wer ist denn jetzt bitte schon wieder Leah? Na, egal. Hör zu, Harry. Vielleicht ist das deine letzte Chance unbeschadet aus der Sache rauszukommen. Geh zu ihnen. Erzähl ihnen ich hätte dich mit dem Imperiumsfluch belegt..irgendwas."

Harry sah ihn finster an. „Willst du mich jetzt doch loswerden?"

Draco schaute überrascht zu ihm und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will nur nicht, dass du wegen mir noch mehr Probleme bekommst, als du sowieso schon hast. Ich habe dich mitgenommen um dich zu schützen, wenn's auch bis jetzt nicht unbedingt toll gelaufen ist. Aber ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen. Wenn du jetzt mit mir gehst, verlierst du vielleicht deine Freunde. Also geh zu ihnen."

Harry seufzte. „Ich komm mit dir. So einfach wirst du mich nicht los. Es gibt für uns Beide keinen Weg mehr zurück und jetzt sollten wir sehn, dass wir hier schnell wegkommen."

Und schon wieder liefen sie durch den Schnee, aber diesmal hatten sie ein Ziel. Harry hatte eine Karte hergezaubert und nun wanderten sie in Richtung Guildford, in dem es einen Bahnhof gab. Nach kurzer Diskussion hatte Draco mal wieder die Führung an sich gerissen und bestimmt, dass sie nach Bristol fahren würden.

Also liefen die beiden wieder einmal schweigend nebeneinander her. Diesmal war das Schweigen allerdings nicht unangenehm, sondern eher ein stilles übereinkommen nicht über das zu reden, was jeden der Beiden bedrückte. Wie es weitergehen sollte.

Schließlich begann Harry dann doch mit einem milden Lächeln zu sprechen: „Draco? Du hast es also endlich eingesehen"

„Hm?"

„Du liebst mich!"

„Pah."

„Du hast mich mitgenommen auf deiner Flucht."

„Ich brauchte nur einen Dummen, der mir meine Sachen trägt."

„Du hast mich nach Pirbright getragen. Du hättest mich einfach liegen lassen können."

„Ich hab schon drei Morde am Hals."

„Du hast es mir gesagt."

„Sagen kann ich viel, wenn der Tag lang ist."

„Du hast mit mir Papiersterne gebastelt."

Draco lächelte gegen seinen Willen. „Ja, da hast du Recht."

„Du liebst mich!"

„Du nervst."

„Du _liebst_ mich!"

„Ja, tu ich verdammt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Harry grinste selbstgefällig.

Na also.

„Gut. Jetzt musst du die Karten bezahlen."

„Ich denke du bist derjenige mit dem Geld von uns?"

„Ich kann ja gerne versuchen mit Galleonen zu bezahlen. Aber das kommt, glaube ich nicht so gut. Du bist für das Muggelzeug zuständig."

Harry starrte auf den Bildschirm vor ihm, der verkündete, dass die Karten nach Bristol wohl weit mehr kostete als er im Moment bei sich trug. Er kramte die Münzen, die er noch besaß aus seiner Hosentasche und zählte sie. Draco betrachtete ihn genervt.

„Jetzt sag mir NICHT, dass das dein restliches Geld ist."

„Es _ist _mein restliches Geld."

„Und schon wieder zerstört gryffindorische Gutmütigkeit eine Existenz.", seufzte Draco. „Naja, fahren wir eben so."

„Du weißt schon, dass es so was wie Schaffner gibt?"

„Ist mir bekannt, Harry. Wir brauchen nur einleeres Abteil. Nicht umsonst haben wir im 6ten Jahr Gedächnisveränderungen gelernt. So ziemlich das einzige, was man aus dem Vgddk-Unterricht wirklich gebrauchen kann. Das passt schon."

Also liefen die Beiden zu dem Zug, der nach Bristol fuhr. Tatsächlich fanden sie ein leeres Abteil, in dem sich Draco auf eine der gegenüberstehenden Bänken niederließ. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich zurück, seine Knochen taten weh und er wollte eigentlich nur schlafen. Der Slytherin gähnte.

„Weck mich, wenn der Kontrolleur kommt oder dir irgendwas merkwürdig vorkommt."

Harry lächelte. „Klar, ich pass auf dich auf."

* * *

Dean Thomas ist doch der mit den Nicht-Zauberern als Eltern, oder????

Hat eigentlich mal irgendwer darüber nachgedacht, dass eigentlich wenn Harry seinen tollen „Accio Besen"- spruch sagt _irgendein_ Besen kommen könnte? Und genauso die Karte des Rumtreibers… wenn sie wirklich jede Person im ganzen Schloß mit bestimmt tausend Schülern zeigt… Da muss ja alles voller Pünktchen sein… Aber vielleicht bin ich wieder die Einzige, die sich über so was Gedanken macht..

Leah Simonis…also das hat wirklich nicht mit Lea und Simon zu tu, Pudi!! Leah hab ich von Real world Paris.. und simonis ist der Nachname von soner komischen Politikerin.. dreimal dürft ihr raten, wo ich dann Dr. Fisher herhab..

Ach übrigens such ich coole, tolle englische Namen!! (männlich) Vorschläge bitte an mich!


	11. Joan

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich meiner aller-, allerliebsten Freundin widmen, ohne die diese fanfic niemals so geworden wäre, wie sie ist (positiv oder negativ....). endlich bist du genauso alt wie ich!! (ich werde jetzt mal nicht das Alter nennen... fühl mich hier so jung.) Gratulabor tibi, gratulabor tibi, gratulabor care Lea!!

Ähmm..was zu den englischen Männernamen: Eigentlich hatte ich vor alle einzubauen, die ihr vorschlagt aber das wären etwas viele... deshalb seid nicht böse, wenn euer Vorschlag nicht dabei ist (auch erst im nächsten Kapitel..)

**Luxfc/Pudi: **Harry ist nun mal ein kerl und kann deshalb nicht "die Waffen einer Frau" einsetzen (obowhl er irgendwie was weibliches hat..hmmm) Danke für die Namen...

**Kati: **Und somit höre ich nun hochoffiziell auf den Namen "Lola" Wow! Ich mag deine Namenvorschläge.. besonders Dorian (Erinnert mich immer an "Dorian Gray" von Oskar Wilde) nur Marcus muss ich aussortieren, da mein mich immer noch nervender Ex so heißt (Marcus mit "c" weil er findet, dass das so antik klingt -.-) Ich wohn am linken Niederrhein, allerdings ganz nah am Ruhrpott dran. Merkt man das so? O.o (zweite Frage ist dann, ob es positiv oder negativ ist "ruhrpott-humor" zu haben..)

**LuckyShadow: **Ich weiß auch nicht, ich mach mir immer Gedanken über sowas.. das ist der "Tollkien-effekt".. der hat ja auch immer alles beschrieben..

**Manda: **Wow...du hast deiner Freundin von _meiner _Geschichte erzählt? ich fühl mich geehrt!!Nathaniel gefällt mir gut, allerdings denk ich dann immer an das "Fluch der Karibik"-computerspiel (>konsumkind) Aber der ist trotzdem toll, der Name. Jess von "Gilmore Girls" ist auch toll!! Viel besser als Dean...

* * *

**Joan**

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verschlafen um. Draco war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, was Harry ungeheuer beruhigte, schließlich sollte er ja _eigentlich _über den Slytherin wachen. Zweimal hatte der Gryffindor in der Nacht das Gedächtnis eines verändern müssen und war dann auch irgendwann eingeschlafen.. Harry sah sich um. er war hungrig, schließlich hatte er ja seit langer, langer Zeit nichts mehr gegessen. Er trat auf den Gang vor dem Abteil. Ein kurzer Blick zurück, zeigte ihm, dass Draco immer noch ruhig, in seinen schwarzen Mantel eingewickelt, auf der Bank lag. Harry ging in den Esswagon und bewegte sich so unauffällig wie möglich auf das Buffet zu (Anm. d. A. natürlich pfeifend...) Nach einem Blick nach rechts und einem nach links lud er die erstbesten Gerichte auf einen Teller und bewegte sich dann wieder zügig Richtung Abteil. Nachdem er die Tür des Esswagons hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wunderte Harry sich zwar, wieso das so einfach gegangen war, aber irgendwas musste ja mal funktionieren. Harry lief zu Draco zurück, der, inzwischen hellwach, aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Na, ich dachte du passt auf mich auf."

„hab ich auch", nuschelte Harry, mit einem Croissant im Mund. Er setzte sich wieder Draco gegenüber und hielt ihm den Teller unter die Nase.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Hast du angefangen zu singen und einen Hut vor dich aufgestellt?"

„Nein. Ich glaub kaum dass ich damit was erreicht hätte. Ich habs mitgehen lassen."

Draco grinste: „Hätt ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Hab eben doch einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

„Denkst du nicht, dass auch ein böser Junge sein kann?"

Draco ölachte auf. „Nein, dafür hast du nicht die Veranlagung.. Ich bin der Böse von uns. Du erinnerst dich: Malfoy...slytherin..schlecht! „The evilness in person" quasi"

Harry grinste: „The evilness in person? Hmm.. gefällt mir."

Draco stand auf und setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß, mit einem Bein links, dem anderen rechts von Harrys Oberschenkel.

„Zweifel' nie wieder unsre Rollen an", flüsterte er nahe an dem Ohr des Anderen.

Kurz vor Bristol knöpfte Draco Harrys Hemd wieder zu.

„Wir sind da, Kleiner. Jetzt zeig ich dir die Stadt, in der ich die letzten Jahre gewohnt habe."

Er ging zur Zugtür und sprang auf die kaum belebte Plattform. Draco sah an sich runter. Seine Sachen waren verschmutzt und zerknittert. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, der abwartend hinter ihm stand.

„So und jetzt gehen wir shoppen. Keine Angst. Ich bezahle diesmal.", meinte der Slytherin.

„ich dachte..."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Bristol ist Englands zweitgrößte Zaubererstadt.. wusstest du das nicht?"

Harry, der sich langsam daran gewöhnte, dass Draco einiges wusste von dem er selbst noch nie etwas gehört hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Slytherin führte ihn in eine unscheinbare Gasse in der Nähe des Bahnhofs. Draco zählte die Backsteine, aus dem die Wand des Hauses auf der einen Seite der Gasse bestand. Irgendwann hielt er inne und tippte einen Stein, der für Harry genauso aussah, wie jeder andere an. Sofort öffnete sich ein Tor, hinter dem eine belebte Straße lag, die der Winkelgasse glich. Draco schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch.

„Hier müssen wir noch vorsichtiger sein. Es ist besser, wenn uns niemand erkennt."

Harry nickte. Für wie blöd hielt der ihn eigentlich?

Zwei Stunden und viele, viele Geschäfte später war Harry um die Erfahrung reicher, dass Draco noch sehr viel eitler war als er jemals gedacht hatte. Inzwischen saßen die Beiden in einer dunklen Ecke eines Cafes. Während Draco schon bei seinem dritten Kaffee war, nippte Harry immer noch an seinem ersten Cappuccino. Er sah zu dem Blonden auf. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass wir endlich wieder ein vernünftiges Dach über den Kopf bekommen.", seufzte Draco, stand auf und drückte einem Kellner Geld in die Hand. Schweigend schlenderten die Beiden durch die Straßen der Zauberstadt. Tatsächlich war diese noch viel größer als die Winkelgasse, da sie nicht nur Geschäfte sondern auch Wohnhäuser besaß. Draco führte Harry in eine abgelegene Straße zu einer kleinen Kneipe. Der Slytherin klopfte an die geschlossene Tür und wartete.

„Dray?!?"

Eine junge Frau hatte die Tür geöffnet und war Draco sobald um den Hals gefallen. Dieser lächelte und umarmte seinerseits die zierliche Frau.

„Ja, Kleines. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich komm zurück."

Harry fühlte sich doch etwas Fehl am Platz. Wer war das denn nun schon wieder? Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah kurz zwischen dem Gryffindor und der Frau hin und her.

„Harry, dass ist Joan. Joan, du wirst Harry wohl kennen."

Joan musterte Harry kurz und nickte dann.

„ja, aber jetzt kommt erst mal rein."

Harry und Draco folgten Joan, die sie in den Schankraum der Kneipe führte. Die zierlich Frau hatte ihre schwarzen Locken hochgesteckt, trotzdem fielen ihr immer wider Strähnen in ihr hübsches Gesicht mit den großen dunkelbraunen Augen. Harry beschloß sie zu hassen, bis er wusste was sie und Draco verband. Der Raum war spärlich beleuchtet, wirkte aber dennoch nicht schäbig. Die wenigen Gestalten, die an den vereinzelten Tischen saßen, beachteten die Neuankömmlinge nicht. Joan trat hinter den Tresen und drückte Draco einen Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Du siehst fertig aus, Dray."

Draco nickt e und deutet Harry mit einer Kopfbewegung zu einer Treppe hin ihm zu folgen. Oben schloß er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und verschwand auch gleich im kleinen Badezimmer um zu duschen. Harry ließ sich auf eins der beiden Betten fallen und schloß die Augen.

* * *

#versteckt sich hinter ihren Tastatur# Ich habe das Gefühl noch ni9e ein so ödes Kapitel egschreiben zu haben..... naja egal..musste ja irgendwie meine Tradition behalten, dass ich mindestens ein Kapitel pro Woche uploade ... schlimm,schlimm


	12. Wiedersehen

Also.. zum letzten Kapitel hab ich kaum Reviews gekriegt.. und irgendwie schmälert das meine Schreibwilligkeit.. also..#räusper,räusper# es wäre wahrscheinlich viel wirkungsvoller, wenn ich euch jetzt damit drohen würde, dass ich nicht weiterschreibe aber:

1. Hab ich versprochen, dass ich damit niemanden mehr „erpresse"

und

2. könnte ich das gar nicht durch halten… ich muss.diese.Geschichte.zuende.schreiben.. #bedrohlich mit den augen roll#

**Deshalb droh ich jeze mal selbstherrlicher,arroganter und egoistischer Weise damit dass ich gaaaaaaanz lang nicht update, wenn ich kaum Reviews bekomme…**

Öhmm..das da oben ist natürlich nicht an Kati oder Manda gerichtet, die guten Seelen #snief# und auch nicht an pudi, die ich zwar immer etwas zum Review prügeln muss…aber na ja..

**Katie:** Hab ja schon gesagt, dass wir seelenverwandte sind #g# "Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" hab ich gelsen.. musst du auch mal machen, das ist echt gut! Hiermit möchte ich mich hochoffiziell bei meinem letzten kapitel entschuldigen..es ist natürlich nicht öde (höchstens ein bisschen..) #bussi#

**Manda:** Dsa war einer höchst kunstvoller Szenensprung....dachte ich jedenfalls.. naja. klar aknnst du mich lola nennen..gewöhne mich langsam dran.. dean hat auch die schlechtere Frisur von beiden..

* * *

I know you're only protecting yourself 

I know you're thinking of somebody else

Someone who hurt you

But I'm not above

You've been denying you could ever feel

An Innocent, Billy Joel

**Wiedersehen**

Draco kam aus dem Badezimmer

Er legte sich neben den schlafenden Harry. In dem Raum gab es zwar ein zweites Bett, dass ignorierte Draco jetzt allerdings. Harry öffnete die Augen und lächelte den Blonden verschlafen an.

„Na?"

Draco lächelte zurück. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Müde im Moment, aber auch irgendwie glücklich."

Draco nickte und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust.

„Erzähl mir was über dich, Draco."

„Was willst du denn wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung. irgendwas. Was hast du so gemacht die ganze Zeit? Was ist mit deinen Eltern, so was eben."

Draco sagte nicht und Harry vermutete nach einiger Zeit, dass der Blonde eingeschlafen war, als der leise begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Wir haben mehr gemeinsam, als du denkst."

Harry sah verwundert zu dem Slytherin, der nun weitersprach: „Auch meine Eltern sind letztendlich durch die Voldemort umgekommen. Nicht so wie deine Eltern, aber trotzdem war er Schuld daran. Auch meine Mutter ist gestorben, weil sie ihren Sohn beschützen wollte. Todesser sind nach Malfoy Manor gekommen, haben den Bannkreis gebrochen und meine Mutter gefoltert um meinen Aufenthaltsort herauszubekommen. Doch sie hat nichts gesagt… Mein Vater starb in Askaban."

_Draco schritt durch die dunklen Gänge, die nur schwach von Neonlampen an der Decke beleuchtet wurden. Der knapp 19-Jährige folgte dem einzigen menschlichen Wächter Askabans. Eigentlich hatte das Ministerium geplant, keine Dementoren mehr einzusetzen, seid diese damals zu Voldemort übergewechselt waren, doch bald hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Arbeit für menschliche Wächter fast unerträglich war. Draco rümpfte die Nase. In dem Gefängnis stank es nach Krankheit und Verwesung. In den Zellen, an denen er mit seinem Führer vorbeiging, saßen meist Insassen, die die beiden apathisch und verängstigt ansahen. Gleich würde Draco seinen Vater sehen. Er hatte Angst davor ihn so zu sehen, aber ihm war bekannt, dass sich der Gesundheitszustand von Lucius Malfoy immer weiter verschlechterte und ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Draco hatte nie eine enge Beziehung zu seinem Vater gehabt, den er früher so bewundert hatte, doch nach und nach hatte er begriffen, wer sein Vater wirklich war. Nur ein weiterer williger Diener Voldemorts. Inzwischen waren sie vor der richtigen Zelle angekommen und Draco erkannte seinen Vater im Schatten der Mauern. Dem ehemaligen Todesser hangen strähnige Haare im Gesicht, seine eingefallenen Wangen waren von einem verwahrlost wirkendem Bart bedeckt. Lucius zuckte zusammen, als der Wächter seinen Schlüssel im Schloß der Zellentür umdrehte und diese knarrend aufging. Draco betrat die Zelle und der Wächter schloss hinter ihm die Tür wieder zu und entfernte sich. Lucius' blick huschte zu seinem Sohn._

„_Draco, mein Junge. Du bist gekommen."_

_Der Angesprochene musterte seinen Vater angewidert, der sich nun erhob und auf seinen Sohn zuging. Draco wich zurück und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung. „Fass mich nicht an. Du bist schon lange nicht mehr mein Vater. Spätestens seit du dich erneut vor Voldemort in den Schlamm geworfen hast. Hast du mir nicht einmal erzählt, ein Malfoy würde niemals vor irgendjemand knien?" Lucius stand nur noch einige Meter von dem Jüngeren entfernt. Draco sah die Leere in seinen Augen und noch nie hatte er irgendjemand gesehen, der so verloren wirkte. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde irgendetwas in ihm brechen und er wiederstand dem Drang, auf seinen Vater einzuschlagen, nur damit dieser wieder etwas von seinen alten Gefühlen zeigte. Lucius schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht und Tränen rollten über das stoppelige Gesicht. Nun war nichts mehr von dem ehemals so stolzenZzauberer zu sehen. Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wie er mit diesem neuen Lucius umzugehen hatte. „ich hätte niemals hierher zukommen sollen, dann hättest du wenigstens in meinen Erinnerungen einen teil deiner Ehre behalten." Er wandt sich ab und winkte dem Wächter, er solle die Tür wieder aufschließen. Draco ahnte, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder sehen würde._

Schließlich schloss Draco tatsächlich die Augen und glitt in den Schlaf hinein, während Harry ihn schweigend beobachtete. Draco hatte recht. Sie waren sich gar nicht so unähnlich. Beide wussten sie, was echter Schmerz bedeutete.

Draco wachte dadurch auf, dass Harry die Dusche aufdrehte. Der Slytherin begann verschlafen sich anzuziehen und schlug die Vorhänge zusammen. Er blinzelte in das strahlende Sonnenlicht, das über Bristol lag und die Stadt in gleißendes Licht hüllte. Er wartete, bis Harry aus dem Badezimmer kam, wusch sich selbst kurz und ging dann mit dem Gryffindor wieder in die Straßen Bristols. Denn Joan, wie er Harry erklärte, war zwar ein lieber Mensch, konnte aber überhaupt nicht kochen. So saßen die Beiden nach kurzer Zeit in einem Cafe und frühstückten. Von seinem Platz aus sah Harry eine Telefonzelle, die vor dem Gebäude stand. Kurz überlegte er und warf einen Blick zu Draco, der inzwischen eine Zeitung nach Nachrichten von der Siuche nach ihm und Harry durchsuchte.

„Ich geh mal eben..zur Toilette." Kündigte Harry an und stand auf. Draco nickte desinteressiert ohne aufzublicken. Harry vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Draco ihm nicht nachblickte und lief zur Telefonzelle. Schnell warf er ein paar Münzen ein. Nach kurzer zeit meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme. „Jah? Weasley hier."

„Hey, Ron."

„Harry? Oh Gott. Wo bist du? Wie geht's dir?"

„Wo wir sind kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber es geht mir gut."

„ „Wir" also, ja? Mensch, Harry. Was machst du denn wieder für nen Müll? Am besten meldest du dich sofort bei der nächsten Ministeriumsstelle. Du steckst schon tief genug drin."

„Nein.. das geht nicht."

„Natürlich geht das! Esa ist für dich im Moment viel zu gefährlich da draußen. Das Ministerium kann dir Schutz bieten Ich bin sowieso immer noch der Meinung, dass man Malfoy nicht trauen kann."

„Ich hab dich angerufen, damit du und Hermine euch keine Sorgen macht, nicht damit du mir ‚ne Moralpredigt halten kannst."

„Der verarscht dich doch nur. Sonst hätte er sich die letzten jahre ja wohl gemeldet. Und du verhälst dich wie ein pubertierender Teenager. Es gibt noch Menschen, denen du wirklich was

bedeutest."

„Es ist _mein _Leben. Begreif das endlich."

Harry hängte den Hörer auf und ging zu Draco zurück, der bereits bezahlt hatte. Dieser funkelte ihn an.

„wieso sagst du nicht einfach, wenn du telefonieren willst?"

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen. Er hasste Streit mit Ron, diesem Dickkopf.

Draco wurde wieder umgänglich. „Schon in Ordnung. Was ist denn?"

„Ich hab mit Ron telefoniert."

Draco lächelte aufmunternd. „Du wirst schon die Gelegenheit haben ihm alles zu erklären. Er zog den Gryffindor zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Harry aber schob ihn von sich. Draco runzelte verwundernd die Stirn und wandt sich zum Gehen. Harry machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber sein. Schnell lief er Draco hinterher. In ihrem Zimmer setzte sich Draco auf ein Bett und sah Harry an. Der Gryffindor erwiderte seinen Blick und hatte das Gefühl etwas erklären zu müssen. „Weißt du, Draco, das gerade tut mir leid. Nun es ist.."

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen: „Was? Ich dachte das ist was du willst Händchenhalten, Rosa Herzchen und so weiter."

„Ja nur.. es wissen nicht viele..dass ich… schwul bin."

„Als wäre das jetzt ein Problem, dass die beschäftigen sollte. Oder hat der große Harry Potter nun doch Angst um seinen Ruf?"

„Ich mag es nur nicht angestarrt zu werden."

Harry fühlte sich höchst unwohl. Wie konnte er Draco nur begreiflich machen wie sehre es hasste im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. In Hogwarts hatten alle nur seien Narbe und ihre Geschichte gesehen, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Er wollte nur einfach nicht wieder in ein schema gedrückt werden.

Draco guckte weg. „Schon verstanden.", murmelte er.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es sah Draco gar nicht ähnlich einen Streit so schnell abzubrechen. Der Gryffindor setzte sich neben Draco und brachte ihn dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Bitte, hör mir zu", flehte er.

„Nein, Harry ich möchte jetzt nichts hören. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht in deine perfekte kleine Welt passe. Vielleicht ist das hier alles für dich nur ein aufregendes Abenteuer, aber für mich ist es mein _Leben. _Ich will _nicht _nach Askabanich will _nicht _von den Todessern gefunden werden und vor allem will ich dich nicht wieder verlieren. Ich habe Angst. Verdammtj a ich habe Angst." Draco gab sich das erste Mal nicht die geringste Mühe seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Wieso konnte er nicht einen ganzen Tag nur ganz normal leben?

Harry küsste ihn.

„Ich hab auch Angst. Und ich liebe dich, Draco. Vergess das niemals."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Joan stürzte in das Zimmer.

„Sie sind hier", keuchte sie.

Harrys inneres verkrampfte sich und er war unfähig irgendetwas zu denken. Draco hingegen stand ruckartig auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und versuchte, das Fenster zu öffnen.

„Die Fenster sind natürlich verriegelt worden. Noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht, Malfoy." Draco wirbelte herum und sah direkt in Goyles grinsendes Gesicht. Der stand mit einigen schwarz verkleideten hinter der Tür. Joan war in den Raum zu Harry und Draco zurückgewichen.

„So sieht man sich wieder. Diesmal erscheinst du mir nich so überheblich wie letztes mal. Liegt das daran, dass du gerade deinem eigenen Tod ins Auge siehst?"

„Ich bin immer schockiert, wenn ich deine hässliche Visage sehen muss, Goyle."

Goyles Grinsen wurde schief. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast. Aber nun zur Überraschung des Tages. Obwohl ich gehofft hatte, dass ihr fragt wie wir euch gefunden haben."

„Also gut. Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

Goyle grinste dümmlich und wies mit ausgestreckten Arm hinter sich.

„Dar ich vorstellen…der Judas."

Harry, der bis jetzt still geblieben war, keuchte: „Du?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

* * *

Ich was anmerken, was ich letztes Mal vergessen hab: Der Name Joan, den ich im übrigen sehr schön finde, habe ich von einer Jeansverkäuferin im Rhein-Ruhrzentrum.. das musste mal angemerkt werden 


	13. Entscheidungen

Jah..ich weiß..Asche auf mein Haupt. So lange hab ich noch nie gebraucht..und dabei habt ihr mir sehr liebe reviews geschrieben… ich hab auch direkt eine Entschuldigung. Ich tue mich nämlich unheimlich schwer mit Kampfszenen und außerdem soll das Kapitel gut werden, die Geschichte ist schließlich bald vorbei. Und plötzlich fallen mir tausend sachen ein, die ich statt dem weiterschreiben machen könnte..außerdem werde ich regelmäßig von einer site, dessen name hier nicht genannt werden kann sabotiert -.- ...naja...hier ist jedenfalls das vorletzte Kapitel

**Katie:** Nee, es ist weder Ron noch Zabini..und auch nicht Dumbledore oder Hagrid (obwohl ich das auch interessant gefunden hätte...naja, vielleicht nächstes mal) .aber da wär ich auch nicht draufgekommen, wer es wirklich ist (der große mr. x) Kommunikationsprobleme? ja, so könnte man das sehr gut ausdrücken #knuffel#

**Leah-07: **Altes Haus! Hätt ich ja gar nicht gedacht, dass du noch weiterließt.. du hast gar nicht mehr reviewt.. Freu mich!

**Isabelle de Lioncourt**: Weil ich die Macht hab #Muharharhrr#

**Yuy**:Dankeee!

**teufelchen netty**: Das hat mich nun total verwirrt... meinst du damit ich soll dir schreiben, wenns weitergeht? aber wenn du das nicht meintest und ich dir dann geschrieben hätte, hätte das etwas bedürftig von mir ausgesehn...deshalb hab ich das mal nicht getan...hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter.

**Cloddy**: Novacaine ist ein Betäubungsmittel! HAH! Endlich hab ichs raus! und zwar hab ich das aus nem Stephen King buch.Und da sag mal einer, aus denen könnte man nichts lernen... Naja..zu deinem Review: ich hab mich früher ehrlich gesagt auch nicht getraut zu reviewn..und auch heute tu ich das meistens nicht unter meinem nicknamen .. #lalalaa#

**Sunny:** Wow! Dein erstes Review! Und das an mich! Fühle mich wirklich geehrt!

**Einhorn XXl:** sag doch die sabotieren mich..also auch dich, da wir ja sowieso die selbe Person sind, wohl? Richtig! Wir nennen es liebe (Jana Frey 4 President!)...

* * *

* * *

Entscheidungen

Here comes the Rain again,

Falling from the stars.

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my Memory rests

But never forgets what i lost

Wake me up when sptember ends, Green day

_-_

„_Darf ich vorstellen…der Judas."_

_Harry, der bis jetzt still geblieben war, keuchte: „Du?"_

_Draco runzelte die Stirn. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet._

_-_

Hinter Goyle trat ein kleiner rothaariger Mann hervor.. Er mied Harrys Blick und starrrte zu Boden.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Harry schockiert.

„Wie hätte ich sonst einen Wahlkampf finanzieren können, wie hätte ich überhaupt soweit kommen können.. ohne die richtigen Freunde läuft gar nichts in der Politik."

Harry starrte den älteren Bruder seines besten Freundes fassungslos an.

„Du hast mich für deine Karriere verkauft? Nein, schlimmer..du hast noch mehr verkauft, denn anscheinend arbeitest du schon länger für diese…Menschen."

Percy schluckte und man sah, dass er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Das machte Harry noch wütender. Wie kam dieser Kerl dazu ihn zu verraten und dann noch nicht einmal dazu zu stehen?

-

„Na, allerdings müssen wir auch dir danken, Potter. Natürlich hatten wir das Handy von dem kleinen Weasley angezapft und konnten euch so wunderbar finden. Vielen Dank dafür.", schaltete Goyle sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Da das nun geklärt ist brauchen wir dich nicht mehr." Er wandt sich zu Percy um und scheuchte ihn mit einer Handbewegung wie ein lästiges Insekt fort. Dieser ergriff diese willkommene Gelegenheit zur Flucht sofort und verschwand im dunklen Flur.

Goyle drehte sich wieder um.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte er mit einem Nicken zu Joan.

Die junge Frau trat vor und sah Goyle unverwandt in die Augen. „ Jemand, der verhindern wird, dass einem der Beiden etwas passiert. Du bist in mein Haus eingedrungen und das war dein Fehler."

Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Fluch. Goyle wurde zurückgeschleudert und riss einige Todesser mit sich. Draco legte Joan eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geh lieber jetzt. Das ist eine Sache zwischen denen und uns. Du hast damit nichts zu tun."

Joan drehte sich zu Draco.

„Nein, ich werde…"

Inzwischen hatte Goyle sich wieder aufgerappelt und schrie, mit hochrotem Kopf: „Avada Kedavra!"

Joan verdrehte die Augen, bis kurz nur noch Weiß zu sehen war und sank zu Boden. Dumpf schlug sie auf. Draco starrte entsetzt zu ihr und ließ sich neben ihr auf die kalten Fliesen fallen. Verzweifelt fühlte er ihren Puls, obwohl er sowieso schon wusste, dass er keinen Herzschlag mehr fühlen würde. Goyle trat mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen neben ihn.

„Oh, ich hoffe sie hat dir nichts bedeutet, Malfoy…"

-

Draco hob langsam seinen Kopf. Sein Blick erschreckte sogar Harry.

Er stand langsam auf.

„Ich bring dich um, Wichser. Vorher hatte ich vorgehabt deine Taten durch deine außergewöhnliche Dummheit zu Erklären.", murmelte Draco.

„Ach, wirklich?Na los, Schwuchtel. Greif mich an

Draco erhob sich. Nun stand er direkt vor dem gewichtigen Todesser. Dieser sah Dracos ersten Schlag nicht kommen und wich einige Schritte zurück, als die Faust des Blonden sein Gesicht erreichte. Dracos Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Goyle stürzte sich auf ihn, Draco verlor den Halt und stürzte rückwärts auf den kalten Boden. Kurz darauf traf Goyles massive Faust seinen Kiefer traf. Ein beißender Schmerz fuhr durch Dracos Körper, der ihm Tränen in die Augen schießen ließ. Verschwommen sah der Blonde den Angreifer über sich, der erneut ausholte. Diesmal aber wich Draco aus und griff Goyle selbst an.

-

Inzwischen hatte Harry unbeobachtet seinen Zauberstab ergriffen und griff die Todesser an, die stumm in der Tür standen. Entweder hatten sie nicht den Auftrag Harry zu töten oder sie waren keine guten Duellanten, den der Gryffindor hatte wenig Schwierigkeiten den Großteil von ihnen schon nach wenigen Kampfminuten unschädlich zu machen. Gedankenverloren fasste Harry an seine Wange, die er sich aufgeschrabt hatte, als er einem Fluch ausgewichen war. Nebenbei registrierte er, dass er blutete, spürte den Schmerz aber noch nicht. Harry warf einen Blick zu Draco und Goyle. Nun war es an ihm, die Todesser von den Beiden abzulenken, erst dann würde er Draco helfen können.

-

Goyle saß auf Draco und drückte ihn zu Boden. Dieser musste sich eingestehen, dass der Todesser stärker als er war. Seine mäßige gestalt lastete schwer auf ihm und alle Luft wurde aus der Lunge gedrückt. Draco japste nach Luft und versuchte gleichzeitig verzweifelt sich aus Goyles Griff zu winden. Der Todesser grinste ihn verschlagen an.

„Deine Mutter hat vor ihrem Tod geweint und gefleht, wir sollten dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich bin gespannt wie du dich verhalten wirst."

Draco starrte in Goyles, von der Anstrengung gerötetes Gesicht. Er hatte seine Mutter umgebracht? Er wusste selbst nicht wo er die Kraft hernahm, die er nun dazu gebrauchte Goyle von sich zu stoßen und sich abermals auf ihn zu stürzen. Besinnungslos schlug Draco auf den am Boden liegenden ein. Mit einem Knirschen brach Goyles Kiefer. Draco ignorierte es ebenso wie der stechende Schmerz, der bei jedem Schlag von seinen Fäusten in seinen Körper jagten. Er dachte an Joan, seine Mutter, seinen Vater und an seine eigene verlorene Jugend. Und an Harry, dessen Leben auch durch die Todesser zerstört worden war. Der Slytherin ließ es nicht zu, dass Goyle sich in eine Ohnmacht flüchtete, schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein.

-

Harry stand keuchend zwischen den leblosen Körpern der Todesser. Er hatte sie nicht getötet, sondern nur betäubt. Der Gryffindor ärgerte sich, dass er immer noch nicht fähig war einen Menschen zu töten. Nun, da die Angreifer unschädlich waren, wich das Adrenalin aus seinem Körper und er fühlte sich kraftlos.

-

Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung rannen über Dracos Wangen, ohne dass selbst er sich aufhalten konnte. Kalter Hass loderte in seinen Augen. Nur am Rand bemerkte er Harry, der versuchte ihn festzuhalten.

„Draco! Hör auf! Du bringst ihn ja um!"

Schon bereute Harry seine letzten Worte. Das war bestimmt nicht, was Draco hören wollte. Langsam fing sich Draco wieder. Er hielt inne und sah voller Verachtung auf Goyle herab, der wimmernd vor ihm lag.

„Geb mir einen Grund, wieso ich es nicht tun sollte."

„Weil er es nicht wert ist, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst."

Harry nahm Draco vorsichtig in die Arme und zog ihn zu sich. Der Slytherin ließ es wiederstandslos zu und brach in Harrys Armen zusammen. Er weinte stumme Tränen, um alles was er verloren hatte. Selbst wenn er laut hätte weinen wollen, hätte er es nicht gekonnt. Er hatte es vor vielen Jahren verlernt.

-

So fanden die Beiden wenige Minuten später einige Ministeriumsbeamte. Schweigend ließen sich Draco und Harry abführen. Es war vorbei und das wussten sie Beide.

* * *

Nein! Es ist nicht zuende.. auch wennns so aussieht.. 


	14. Antworten auf ungestellte Fragen

**Yuy:** Das kenn ich. ich interpretier auch immer überall zuviel rein. Mit "vorbei" meinte ich aber wirklich in dem Fall nur die Flucht. Obwohl's bei den beiden auch kriselt deswegen.. Naja, les selbst.

**Kati**: Mag Percy auch nicht. deshalb musste er ja auch der üble Verräter sein #muhar# Hier ist also das Ende.. #seufz,seufz# Wie soll ich das nur überleben? Ich möchte dich bei dir für deine lange Treue bedanken. Du bist meine treuste und immer noch Lieblings- reviewerin! #knuddel und nichmehr loslass#

**Cloddy**: Doch. Es ist vorbei. leider, leider (Ich werd bei jedem Review niedergeschlagener...) Auch dir möchte gaaanz doll danken für deine tollen Reviews

**Leah- 07**: Achso. Das kenn ich auch. Aber da meine Verpeiltheit sich leider nicht nur auf späte Abendstunden beschränkt, macht das bei mir kaum Unterschied #g#

**Luxfc**: _Miss_ Autorin, bitte! Draco ist schon die ganze zeit incredible-Draco (oder auch Draco Sexgott- Schlumpf) Und zum glück ohne cape!

**CitySweeper**: Danke, danke #jetzt endgültig heulend zusammenbrech# Mensch ihr seid alle so lieb!

**

* * *

**

**Antworten auf ungestellte Fragen**

Here i stand head in hand, turn my face to the wall

Everywhere people stare each and every day.

I can see them laugh at me and i hear them say:

"Hey, you've got to hide your love away.

Hey, you've got to hide your love away!"

How can i even try? I can never win.

Hearing them, seeing them in the state I'm in.

How could you say to me "Love will find a way."

Gather round all you clowns let me hear you say.

You,ve got to hide your love away, The Beatles

Draco stieg vor dem Gerichtsgebäude aus dem schwarzen Wagen des Ministeriums. Zehn Tage waren vergangen, seit man ihn und Harry aufgegriffen hatte. Seit diesem Tag hatte Draco in U- Haft gesessen. Was mit Harry passiert war hatte er nur Bruchstückhaft erfahren könne. Anscheinend hatten ein paar Leute im Ministerium Harrys Rolle in der Sache weitgehend vertuschen könne, so dass der Gryffindor immer noch auf freiem Fuss war. Draco hob seinen Kopf stolz in die Höhe und stolzierte an den Reportern vorbei die Treppen des alten Gebäudes empor. Links und rechts von ihm lief jeweils ein Ministeriumsbeamter, die Hände des Blonden waren in Handschellen gelegt worden, doch sobald die schweren Türflügel hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, befreite man seine Hände wieder. Innerhalb des Gerichts war die Fluchtgefahr zu niedrig. Nur ein Idiot hätte gehofft hier lebend herauszukommen. Dracos Schritte hallten an den hohen Wänden zurück. An den Seiten der Halle standen kleine Gruppen dunkelgekleideter Zauberer.

„Draco. Draco, bleib stehen!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Sofort wandte der Blonde sich wieder zum gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn an dem Arm fest.

„Was willst du?", zischte Draco.

„ich will mit dir reden."

„Oh ja, sicher. Das wolltest du ja schon die ganze letzte Woche lang. Die ganzen Anrufe, die Besuche."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hab. Ich musste mir selbst erstmal über ein paar Sachen klar werden."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich so dumm sein konnte, zu glauben jemand wie du würde ernsthaft etwas für mich empfinden."

„Draco, ich liebe dich wirklich."

„Aber Harry! Schau nur die ganzen Leute. Irgendjemand könnte auf die Idee kommen du wärst _schwul_."

Er befreite sich aus Harrys Griff, drehte sich um und ging weiter.

„Bitte. Ich..", begann Harry. Draco quittierte das mit erhobenem Mittelfinger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seit dieser letzten Begegnung war inzwischen schon wieder 2 Wochen vergangen. Draco war der Prozess gemacht worden und er wurde auf dreimal lebenslänglich, also 75 Jahre Gefängnis verurteilt. Der Blonde lag auf einer Matratze, die er normalerweise nicht einmal mit der Kneifzange angefasst hätte und blickte durch das vergitterte Fenster seiner Zelle in den blauen Himmel.

„Hey, Amigo. Da war wieder ein Anruf für dich."

Draco drehte sich zu Dorian, einem seiner drei Zellengenossen.

„Und?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du ihn nicht sprechen willst."

„Gut."

„Willst du mir nicht endlich mal erzählen, wer er ist? Und wieso du ihn nicht sprechen willst. Der arme Kerl ruft schließlich mindestens einmal am Tag hier an."

„Unwichtig."

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet. Jedes Mal wenn Harry anrief, würde der Slytherin am liebsten den Hörer an sich reißen und ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Doch Draco konnte einfach kein Telefonat oder Treffen zulassen. Nicht nur um sich selbst vor seinen Gefühlen zu schützen, die ihn schwach machten sondern auch um Harrys Willen. Der sollte bloß nicht auf ihn warten, sondern sein Leben einfach weiterleben, bevor sie sich wieder gesehen hatte.

Etwa eine Stunde später wurden die Häftlinge in den großen Esssaal geführt. Draco setzte sich mit seinem Tablett und betrachtete angeekelt das undefinierbare Gemisch auf seinem Teller. Anerkennend sah er zu Dorian, der ihm gegenübersaß und das zeug in sich reinschaufelte. Draco schob den Teller zur Seite, obwohl sein Magen prompt protestierte. Der Slytherin wusste, dass er abgenommen hatte, seit er einsaß, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu zwingen hier viel zu essen. Ein Wächter trat hinter ihn.

„Gefangener 563, aufstehn!", rief er. Draco seufzte, sah auf die Nummer, die an seiner Kleidung angebracht war und stand auf.

Der Wächter teilte ihm mit, dass sein Anwalt ihn sehen wolle und führte ihn einen langen Flur entlang.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte sein Anwalt denn noch von ihm? Schließlich war an dem Urteil nichts mehr zu ändern. Der Wächter schloß die Tür zu einem Raum auf, der nur für Gespräche zwischen Anwälten und Mandanten gedacht war. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Besuchsräumen wurde dieser Raum nicht abgehört. Draco hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm wieder abgeschlossen wurde. Er schluckte, als er die Person sah, die auf einem der gegenüberstehenden Stühlen saß. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Der Slytherin setzte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf und schlenderte auf den anderen Stuhl zu, auf den er sich niederließ. Innerlich fühlte er sich hilflos und unsicher. Doch er konnte dies wie früher leicht überspielen.

„Wusst ich's doch. Ich frag gar nicht, wie du als „mein Anwalt" durchkommen konntest, aber ich bin sehr beeindruckt von deiner Beharrlichkeit."

„Hab ich von dir gelernt.", erwiderte Harry.

„Aha, aha. Gut. Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden, Draco. Außerdem wird ich dich hier rausholen, egal wie."

Draco winkte unwirsch ab.

„Lass das, Harry. Such dir nen Job, bau ein Haus und heirate eine hübsche Frau."

„ich möchte dich aber heiraten."

„ ‚Man sollte immer verliebt sein, deshalb sollte man nie heiraten'!. Hat schon Oskar Wilde gesagt."

„Oskar Wilde hat auch Selbstmord begangen."

„Na und? Viele große Männer haben das gemacht."

„Seine letzen Worte waren an eine Tapete gerichtet. An eine _geblümte._"

„Jetzt hast du mich. Los, lass uns heiraten. Lauf schon mal vor und kauf den Collie, Schatz.", meinet Draco todernst.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig.", bemerkte Harry trocken.

„Ein bisschen."

Harry lächelte traurig.

„Wie geht's dir überhaupt?"

„Hoch, ganz gut. Nur meine Harre fehlen mir."

Gedankenlos fuhr sich Draco durch das jetzt raspelkurze Haar. In Wahrheit ging es ihm natürlich nicht gut und Harry musste das sehen.

„Aber du hast nicht vor hier den Rest deines Lebens zu bleiben, oder?"

„Hey. Ich komm hier mit 96 raus. Bei guter Führung vielleicht ein Jährchen früher. Aber wenn du eine einfache Antwort haben willst: Nein, will ich nicht."

„"Gut. Dann vertrau mir dieses letzte Mal."

„ich soll einem erwachsenen Mann vertrauen, der Papiersterne an Weihnachtsbäume hängt?"

„Ja."

„Alles klar. Ich verlass mich auf dich, Clydde."

Harry grinste. „Fein. Dann halt deine Koffer gepackt."

Er ging einem plötzlichen Impuls nach, lehnte sich vor und küsste Draco zärtlich. Der Blonde ließ es zu, ohne den Kuss zu erwidern. Harry schrak zurück, als es an die Tür klopfte und die Stimme des Wärters fragt, ob er den gefangenen wieder zurückbringen konnte. Kurze Zeit später führte er Draco zu seiner Zelle zurück und schloß hinter ihm ab.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry trat vor dem Gefängnisgebäude gegen eine Cola-Dose und steckte die Hände in seine Jackentasche. Er fragte sich, wie er Draco eigentlich befreien wollte. Vielleicht konnte der Kerl, der ihm auch seine falsche Anwaltszulassung besorgt hatte, ihm dabei helfen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco wachte von dem Geräusch eines aufgeschlossenen Schlosses auf. Er blinzelte, bis er im Dunkeln eine Gestalt ausmachte, die die Zellentür aufgeschlossen hatte. Verwirrt merkte, er, dass es ein Wächter war. Was tat der denn um die nachtschlafende Zeit hier? Die Gestalt schien sich umzugucken und irgendetwas zu suchen. Immer noch nicht, konnte Draco das Gesicht sehen, bis sich die Person plötzlich neben sein Bett kniete.

„Draco?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme leise fragen.

„Harry in Uniform. Netter Anblick.", flüsterte der Blonde lächelnd zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte zurück, erinnerte sich dann aber wo sie immer noch waren und sah sich hektisch um.

„Beeil dich. Du musst nichts mitnehmen. Hauptsache wir kommen hier schnell weg."

Draco nickte und stand lautlos auf. Er folgte Harry aus der Zelle und warf einen letzten blick zu Dorian zurück. Dann aber riß er sich zusammen und ließ sich von dem Gryffindor durch das Labyrinth der Gefängnisgänge führen. Sie hatten den Weg bis zu dem großen Gefängnishof erreicht, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Schnell drängte Draco Harry in einen anderen Gang, wobei ihm die Situation irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Die Beiden drängten sich an die Wand und horchten in die Stille. Draco registrierte, wie laut sein Harz pochte und war sich sicher, dass es jeder hören würde, auch wenn er es eigentlich besser wusste. Auf einmal bekam er Angst. Er wollte mit Harry fliehen und mit ihm zusammensein, egal was es bedeutete.

„Wenn wir hier rauskommen, heirate ich dich.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Dann griff er die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen und sie liefen das letzte Stück des Weges. Harry schloß das Gefängnistor auf und sie liefen zu einem nahe gelegenem Wäldchen, in dem Harry einen kleinen, schwarzen Wagen geparkt hatte.

Sie hatten gerade die Autobahn erreicht als der Gryffindor fragte:

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?"

Draco lächelte glücklich.

„Ich wollte schon immer nach Frankreich."

„Oja. Paris."

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Was?"

„Wir steigen jetzt aus und tauschen. Ich fahre."

The End

* * *

#schnief, heulz# Es ist zuende. Und niemand ist gestorben (Naja, fast niemand) Will mein Baby nicht loslassen (also die Story, wohl.) Wollt ihr nicht zufällig ne Fortsetzung haben? #hoff# 


End file.
